Me And My Screwed Up Night Job
by Humor Is NOT For Losers
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The one and only place where animatronics are alive. Trust me, I'm not making any of this up. Just ask Mike. He knows after dealing with these quirky characters. These are their adventures.
1. Not So Humble Beginnings

Me And My Screwed Up Night Job by Humor Is NOT For Losers

**Author's Note: Hoorah! A new story after three months of nothing new! Yeah, that Attack On Titan story was a disaster (plus barely anyone read it). Kiddos, don't make a fanfic if you have next to nothing planned. At least this story won't get such horrendous treatment. Because, for one thing, I REALLY love this series. And I freaking hate the horror genre. Also, I'm gonna try to not procrastinate as much. I'm dead serious when I say that. If I somehow fail to accomplish this goal, please attach a remote controlled taser to my coconuts. Oh, and one more thing. Like my Pokemon fanfic (you know, the one that I haven't updated in eight months), the POV will change on occasion. Well, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Not So Humble Beginnings

**Mike's POV**

Why didn't I just sign up for that mascot career? At least the worst that could happen to me was getting pneumonia. I wouldn't have to worry about a group of quirky animatronics driving me to an insane asylum.

"It would be fun," I told myself. "What's the worst that could happen?" Well, I guess I should start from the beginning.

Imagine a 22-year old Michael Strazenberg Schmidt (everyone calls me Mike) trying desperately to find a permanent job. Being the high school dropout I am, it was pretty hard to find a decent occupation. College ruins everything. It's why I didn't even bother with that nightmare of a place. What made matters worse was that I constantly screwed up every job I did manage to get accepted in. Whether I misheard a customer's order, or I accidentally dropped some very fragile yet vital hardware for a computer, I just couldn't catch a break.

As I was about to live in my mother's basement for my entire life, I noticed a flyer for a certain restaurant. Oh, Freddy Fazbear. Him and his racially diverse friends were a huge chunk of my childhood. In fact, they were much more important to my life than you would think.

You see, my childhood was complete and utter bullcrap. Seconds after I was brought into this overly cruel world, my stupid father thought it would be funny to drop me on my barely developed head. And the sad part is that I'm not making any of this up. He was literally that retarded. Thankfully, his idiotic self was sent to prison. Sadly, that wouldn't be the last time I saw my father.

When he returned to my life a few years later, things immediately went to Hell. That day, my grandparents were visiting. To keep it short and sweet, they're awesome. Or, they were awesome. The second my father entered my home, he thought that my grandparents were burglars. So, he took out a pistol and fricking shot them. After the whole fiasco, my grandparents were sent to the hospital (where they sadly died) while my father went back to jail. See, I told you my life was a load of balderdash.

Then, as luck would have it, things went down a brighter road when I saw an advertisement for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The ad promised fun, games, and something for the entire family to love. Of course, being a kid that loved all of that fun stuff, I begged my mom to take me there for my 11th birthday. She did, and boy did I have the time of my life. Everything that was promised was lived up to. At that point, a new obsession began to form.

What started as a way to celebrate my creation became something that took over my mind and money. I constantly drew fan art of the Fazbear gang, I watched its cheesy adaptation of a children's cartoon, and I had every imaginable piece of merchandise. I still have a Freddy plush doll to remind me of those jovial days.

And that was pretty much the thought process behind joining the Fazbear crew as a night guard. I went to the restaurant, asked the manager of the place to hire me, signed a couple of papers, and I was as good as gold. Later on that day, I went back to the restaurant to do my deeds. After settling into my workplace, the phone started to go off. I picked it up as a man began to speak.

"Hello? Uh, hey there," he said.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Before I tell you what you must do, let me ask one question. What the hell is wrong with you?!" the unnamed stranger wondered.

"I don't follow," I said.

"Dude! Don't you realize what you signed up for?!" he asked once more.

"Well, I signed up to become a security guard," I answered, being the smartass I am.

"Very funny, smarty pants. You're gonna be in for one rude awakening," the guy threatened.

"Dude, you do realize that I can see everything that goes down in the restaurant? Even if you were to attempt murder, I'd be able to spot you pretty easily," I said while being a bigger smartass.

"God, I hate you! I hope those animatronics kill your stupid ass," he said before hanging up.

"Douche," I said. "Wait, did he say animatronics? What did he mean by that? Calm down, Mike. He's just trying to mess with your head. Some people."

For the first of many times, I looked at the cameras. The first thing I saw were the characters that absorbed my childhood.

"Hey guys. How's life been treating you?" I asked like I was right in front of them. Look at me. I'm talking to animatronics like they're alive. It turned out that they were. But that doesn't happen until later. At that moment, the detail that caught my attention was a missing character. "Where's Foxy?" I looked at every possible angle of the restaurant. What I soon saw shattered my heart into a million pieces. I saw that Pirate Cove was out of order. "When did this happen?!" How could they just reject the coolest character in the entire gang?! Yeah, Foxy was always my favorite of the bunch. I always had a thing for mysterious characters (I don't mean it in a romantic way, you perverts).

As I tried to get over my depression, I kept looking at the cameras. Nothing really seemed to happen. That is, until the clock struck 3:00. When I checked the Show Stage for the 50th time that night, I noticed that Bonnie was nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck?" I thought while trying to find that purple bunny. When I finally found him in the Dining Area, I could've sworn that my masculinity went straight out the window. I tried to keep in a scream, but it managed to sneak out. How in God's name did that animatronic move from one room to another?! I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Of course, Bonnie was still standing there. I pinched myself, praying to God that this was some crazy dream. Sadly, I was awake. Just then, I heard footsteps. It sounded like someone was running straight for me. Due to my already panicked state, I slammed my fist on that left door's button. After the door touched the ground, I heard loud knocks from outside. I was shaking like I was in the middle of the Arctic. I also had my thumb in my mouth. Any masculinity I had before was as good as gone.

Two agonizing hours later, I started to breathe a little easier.

"Calm down, Mike. You're gonna make it out of here alive. I promise," I said to himself. I really was losing my marbles. Then, like a ray of sunshine, the sound of an angel went off. Six in the morning. "Oh thank God!" Without thinking, I ran out of that restaurant. "That guy on the phone was right. Those animatronics are after my head!" But it just doesn't make sense. Why would they be acting like this? Something definitely seemed off. I guess I'll have to investigate tomorrow. That's just great.


	2. One Big Misunderstanding

Chapter 2: One Big Misunderstanding

**Mike's POV**

"Should I really be back here? I mean, one of those animatronics almost got in my office last night. Quit being a wimp, Mike! You have a purpose here, and you'll be damned if you fail to accomplish that goal!" I said to myself. While I was collecting my thoughts, I was surprised by the ringing of my phone. I picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

A familiar voice said, "Hey, you returned. I didn't think you'd come back after the whole discovery." I wasn't in the mood for this guy's attitude.

"Shut up and tell me how to deal with these characters," I demanded.

"Ooh, someone has a temper!" the guy shouted. "Since you were dumb enough to come back, I guess you deserve some information about these animatronics."

He explained that each of the characters had a pattern. Freddy always showed his face at the right side. However, he had a tendency of hiding in the dark. Bonnie went down the left side of the building. He was pretty easy to detect. However, if he got in, I would be screwed. Like Freddy, Chica only went to the right side. Like Bonnie, she was easy to spot. But she had a habit of sticking around, which is definitely bad for conserving power.

"Follow these rules, and your job should be a breeze," the guy finished.

"Alright. Oh yeah! One more thing before you hang up," I proposed.

"Yeah?" he wondered.

"Why are these animatronics after my blood?" I asked.

"You don't know the controversy behind this restaurant?" he asked in complete shock.

"I don't watch the news," I replied with embarrassment that was as clear as a crystal.

"Fine! I'll explain," he sighed.

He explained the whole killing of 5 children and the supposed Bite of '87.

"Sheesh! That's quite a backstory," I said.

"It sure is. Alright, I'll talk to you later (if you live to tell the tale)," he said before hanging up.

"Okay. Let's do this. You hear me, Freddy? You and your friends aren't gonna kill me that easily!" I yelled.

**3rd Person POV**

From the Show Stage, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica could hear Mike's comment.

"Oh great. They hired another moron," Bonnie said while rolling his eyes. "Honestly, where do they find these guys?"

Chica answered, "Maybe they find them in a place where society has put them because they were rejected by their loved ones." Freddy and Bonnie gave Chica a look of surprise.

"Good lord, Chica! How did you come up with such a precise conclusion? Not to sound impolite, but you're not the... sharpest being I know," Freddy wondered.

"I overheard a customer saying it one time," Chica explained. "Were they wrong to say that?"

Bonnie answered, "With all of the night guards we've been getting, that theory doesn't sound too farfetched." After saying that, Bonnie got up and walked away.

"There he goes once again. I hope he doesn't scare the new youngster too badly," Freddy said.

"That 'prank' of his is still fresh in my memory," Chica stated.

**Mike's POV**

Man, this job was starting to become boring. All I did for the past two hours was stare at rooms with no activity whatsoever.

"Maybe I was hearing things yesterday. Maybe something in my brain snapped," I thought. Just as I was about to sleep on the job, I saw Bonnie in the Dining Area. "You're not fooling me, brain. That bunny isn't actually there." I rubbed my eyes to confirm my beliefs. However, he was still there afterwards. "This isn't funny, brain! I know what you're up to, you sneaky bastard!" It's official. I've lost my mind. Because of my lost sanity, I had the guts to get up and actually walk to the Dining Area.

After some walking, I was finally face to face with the purple bunny.

"Okay, guy on the phone. I know what you're trying to do, but it's not working," I explained. The animatronic looked at me like I was stupid.

"What kind of drug are you smoking?! I'm the real deal, buddy," he pointed out. Of course, I wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, and I'm the owner of this restaurant. Just give up already. I know who you are," I said sarcastically before taking his mask off. That would prove to be a big mistake.

My eyes bulged out of my sockets when I saw an endoskeleton for a head.

"Can I have my face back?" Bonnie asked. I screamed at the top of my lungs before dropping the mask and running for dear life. The second I got back in my office, I immediately closed both of the doors.

"I'm sorry, brain! I didn't mean to call you all of those rude names. You know I have trust issues," I apologized.

**3rd Person POV**

After that whole mess of a realization, Bonnie headed back to the Show Stage.

"How'd it go?" Chica asked.

"Did you scare him off?" Freddy asked.

"Remember when I said that the Mark guy was the biggest idiot we've ever had?" Bonnie wondered.

"Of course! You constantly tell us the stories of how he peed his pants every single time he saw you," Chica answered.

"I take that back. The guy we have right now is now the King of Buffoonery," Bonnie stated.

"He must've done something that would make you deem him as irredeemably nitwitted," Freddy pointed out.

"To keep it blunt, I now know what it feels like to not have a face," Bonnie explained.

Chica gasped, "Is it horrible?"

Bonnie replied, "Not really. It kind of has a cool feeling to it."

Freddy suggested, "I say we pay this night guard a visit. You know, sort this mumbo jumbo out."

Chica cheered, "Yay! We're getting a new best friend!"

**Mike's POV**

I checked the clock for the 26th time that night.

"What?! It's only 4:30!?" I yelled. "And I'm almost out of power!? I guess I'll be joining my grandparents soon. Goodbye, cruel world. It was fun, but I suppose it's my time to move on to the afterlife." And just like that, the power goes out. I sat there, waiting for one of those possessed demons to take my life away.

A few moments later, I saw three silhouettes before me.

"Whatever you do, please make my death quick," I pleaded.

"Why would we want to kill you?" a female voice asked. I looked up and saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They didn't appear to have anything lethal.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"She said we aren't going to kill you," Bonnie said rather rudely.

"Hold on. I'm confused. Why aren't you tearing me to shreds right now?" I asked.

"I think I know what's going on here," Freddy said out of nowhere.

"You do?" Chica wondered.

"Kind sir, what do other humans call you?" Freddy queried.

"Mike Schmidt," I answered.

"Mike, I believe an explanation is in favor," Freddy said.

For the third time that night, I had received an explanation. Mr. Fazbear here stated that while innocent children were killed and stuffed into him and his friends by some sadistic person, the Bite of '87 was nothing more than false popular belief.

"How do you know this?" I queried.

"While none of us were there to witness the tragedy, after some investigating, I learned that not all of the evidence presented clearly identified poor Foxy as the guilty party. Of course, who on this planet would believe me? I'm just a piece of smelly machinery," Freddy pointed out.

"Well, to be honest, I do," I revealed.

"You really believe us?" Chica wondered as she started crying tears of joy. "No one has ever done such a thing. Then again, most people don't usually last as long as you do."

Bonnie scoffed, "Uh huh. I don't know about you two, but I ain't buying this night guard's words."

I said, "I'm serious. I truly believe that none of this was Foxy's fault. And to prove it to you, I'll do some investigating of my own." Just then, the clock struck 6. "I'll see you guys later."

Once I got home, I headed straight for my computer.

"Don't you worry, guys. One way or another, I'm gonna find the truth," I swore.


	3. The Bottom Of The Barrel

Chapter 3: The Bottom Of The Barrel

**Mike's POV**

The first thing I searched for was the infamous Bite of '87. As expected, I found images of the incident after it unfolded. Some dude was lying on the floor like something had just knocked his butt out. Bloody holes that were shaped like a wolf bite were on the guy's forehead. To make matters worse, blood was all over Foxy's teeth. I guess I can understand why anyone would accuse the animatronic fox. If I were like the rest of the population, I'd make that assumption as well. However, I'm not like everyone else. I hoped to God that I would find evidence that proved Foxy's innocence.

To be honest, finding that said evidence was harder than I originally thought. Those shows on TV made it look so easy. Then, I noticed that the photo had another photo attached to it. It was a photo of what things normally looked like in Pirate Cove at the time. At that moment, I discovered something unusual. In the before photo, a box was on a counter. When I took another look at the after photo, I saw that the same box had fallen to the floor. A bunch of nails were spread throughout the floor. Upon closer examination, I found traces of blood. They were extremely tiny, but still a little visible to the naked eye.

"Bingo!" I thought while having a mini celebration in my head. After learning more of the details, my theory started adding up like crazy. Once the entire occurrence was memorized, I headed straight for the police department.

"Can I help you?" a female receptionist asked the second I got in.

"I'd like to reopen the case involving the Bite of '87," I answered.

"God, I thought we got rid of these idiots a year ago," she whispered to herself.

"Screw you, too!" I thought.

"Look, I know you think that the animatronic was innocent. But, there is no evidence that proves it," she stated.

"Actually, I believe I have that evidence you so desperately needed," I said before dropping my evidence on her counter.

She only analyzed it for a few seconds before saying, "I'll make it to where you'll understand. The evidence you presented me only proves the animatronic's guilt." Oh, she's about to be in for one rude awakening.

"Really? I don't think you're looking hard enough," I reassured. "To make it understandable to you, try looking at the nails lying on the floor."

She gave me a dirty look before saying, "They're a pile of nails. What is there that's worth reopening a case for?"

I said with obvious aggravation, "Just look at the damn nails!" She rolled her eyes as she looked at the nails shown in the picture. Finally, she knew what I was referring to. In fact, her eyes almost fell out of her sockets.

"Those idiots! How could they miss such a crucial detail?!" she yelled in disbelief.

"Honestly, I would've missed it if it weren't for that other picture," I said.

"Looks like someone actually did their research. I'm sorry I underestimated you," she apologized.

"Eh, I'm used to it," I revealed.

"I'll let the chief know," she said.

"Thank you very much," I said before leaving. From the outside, I cheered like a kid who got what they wanted for Christmas.

Several hours later, I had received the news that the case was officially reopened. Out of major excitement, I told Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica to get in my office. Once they were inside, I told them the fantastic news.

"You actually convinced them to reconsider the incident?" Bonnie asked. "So you aren't just some idiot the owner hired?" I was a bit annoyed by Bonnie's statement, but I shook my head in agreement.

"I swear to you guys that good ol' Foxy will get the justice he deserved 6 years ago," I said. However, getting to that point wasn't gonna be a walk in the park.


	4. Ohio V Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Chapter 4: Ohio V. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**3rd Person POV**

Inside some court somewhere in Ohio, Mike was preparing for the retrial. As he got all of the evidence he needed, he was ready to take the challenge head on.

"Watch your back, Ohio. Today will be a day that will go down in history," Mike thought.

As soon as the clock struck 10 in the morning, the trial at hand started. Most of the crowd were gossiping on how freaking stupid this was.

"I thought they settled this case 6 years ago," most of them said. Just then, the judge banged his gavel.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," the almighty judge said. "Uh, Mr. Schmidt."

Mike looked up and asked, "Yes, Your Honor?"

The judge asked, "Where's your attorney?"

Mike answered, "I don't need some petty lawyer. I have this under control."

The judge thought, "Cocky bastard." Mike saw the look on the judge's face and immediately knew what he was thinking. If he wasn't the law, he'd have the guts to bash him.

"Anyways, is the prosecution ready?" the judge asked.

The prosecutor replied, "As much as I think that this is a waste of time, I am prepared for the worst. Before we proceed with this trial, I got one question for Mr. Dimwit." Mike knew that the prosecutor was referring to him. But, as we learned in the first chapter, this guy's a major smartass.

With nothing but sarcasm, Mike looked around and said, "I don't see a Mr. Dimwit anywhere. Does anyone know of this Mr. Dimwit?" The prosecutor got annoyed by Mike's smart mouth.

"I'm talking to you, Schmidt," the prosecutor pointed out.

"Well that's rude. We don't even know each other, and you're already calling me stupid," Mike said with faux sadness. "Your Honor, isn't it against the rules to insult another lawyer?"

The prosecutor yelled, "You aren't even a lawyer!"

The judge explained, "While Mr. Schmidt may not be involved in the court business, it is a violation of the rules to verbally assault others."

Mike said, "You hear that, Prosecutor? Keep hurting my poor feelings, and you'll be in contempt of court." The prosecutor pursed his lips and crossed his arms like a child who didn't get their way.

"Now, can we get back to the trial? Mr. Elizabeth, please present your opening statement," the judge stated. At the mention of the prosecutor's last name, Mike began to giggle like an immature kid watching an Adam Sandler film.

"Your Honor!" Mr. Elizabeth complained.

"Mr. Schmidt, as funny as the prosecutor's last name is, please try to keep your composure," the judge warned.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor. I promise to be good," Mike apologized while looking innocent.

"This man is from the depths of Hell," Mr. Elizabeth thought. "As I was about to say, this tragedy occurred in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. To be more specific, the crime scene was Pirate Cove, the place where the animatronic known as Foxy resigns. This same animatronic was also responsible for the wrongdoing at hand. The poor sucker that happened to be there that fateful night was bitten in the forehead by the robotic fox before him. Luckily, he is still with us today. Although, the poor soul doesn't remember much of the events that went down. However, he does know enough to prove who the criminal is. Because of this, I'd like to call the victim of this unspeakable act to the stand."

Mike thought, "Hmm. This may be a little more interesting than I thought."

A few moments later, the guy who suffered from the incident that destroyed some of his memory was taking the stand.

"Witness! Tell us your name and occupation," Mr. Elizabeth demanded.

"I'm Wilson Cozen. At the time of the incident, I was a mechanic for the restaurant. I'm still a mechanic, but I do most of my repairs on cars nowadays," the poor guy replied. "By the way, didn't we clean this mess up a long time ago? Why is it that I have to take a day out of my life just to relive something that I have long since stopped caring for?"

Mr. Elizabeth asked, "Why don't you ask Mr. Schmidt over there?"

Mike replied, "I'll gladly answer. Wilson, I believe there's more to this crime than meets the eye."

Wilson said, "Whatever you say."

Mr. Elizabeth wondered, "Back to the trial. Mr. Cozen, I believe that your memory of the crime is a bit fuzzy."

Wilson stated, "You got that right. It's quite embarrassing to be honest. I mean, you think that something as horrific as that wouldn't be something I would forget. But, Lady Luck wasn't by my side that night."

The judge asked, "Why don't you tell us the details you do remember?"

Wilson responded with, "Can do, Your Honor."

"The beginning wasn't so bad. To tell you the truth, things were pretty normal for the first few hours. At 3:30 in the morning, I headed to Pirate Cove. Foxy was where he was supposed to be. As I started to do my job, things immediately got worse. After that, the world around me got dark. And that's as far as my memory goes," Wilson testified.

The judge said, "Okay. Mr. Schmidt, it's time for your cross examination."

Mike said, "This'll be a breeze."

The night guard immediately knew something was off. At the night of the Bite of '87, the power suddenly went out at exactly 2:54 a.m.

"Objection!" Mike shouted. "That's funny. How do you know the exact time of when you went to tidy up Foxy?" Wilson was confused by Mike's question.

"Are you serious? Do you not know that there are clocks in the restaurant? For someone who currently works there, you aren't very bright," he wondered.

"That's where the contradiction lies. Mr. Cozen, how did you know the time when the power wasn't even on at that time?" Mike asked. Wilson started biting his bottom lip when he realized his own flaw.

"Objection!" Mr. Elizabeth yelled. "Mr. Schmidt, Cozen was right to call you unintelligent. He was wearing a watch at that time. Problem solved."

Mike yelled, "Objection! I believe it's you that should reconsider your intellect. Take a look at the crime photo. Do you see a watch? I sure as hell don't!" Mr. Elizabeth gasped in horror as he noticed the lack of a particular watch.

"Okay, so the witness doesn't own a watch nor was he able to tell the time because of a power outage. What does that prove?" the judge queried.

"To keep it short, why should we trust Mr. Cozen's testimony?" Mike explained.

Wilson, who of which was clearly offended, screamed, "Are you calling me a liar?!"

Mike shook his head while saying, "Nope. I think that your memory stinks a lot more than what was told."

Mr. Elizabeth yelled, "Objection! The witness's memory blows. We get that. But what does the time of the crime prove? Nothing! That's what it proves." Mike tried to fight back, but the prosecutor had a good point. The timing of the incident didn't really support Foxy in the long run.

"Come on, Mike! Think! There's gotta be something else wrong with the information given to you," he thought.

After some deep thinking, he got something that could hurt the prosecutor's case.

"I'll admit that the time of the crime doesn't really help with proving Foxy innocent," Mike told the court.

"You're starting to catch on," Mr. Elizabeth said with a grin on his face.

"However, something hasn't really been answered. What's with those nails lying by the unconscious Cozen in the picture?" Mike wondered.

"You're right. That hasn't been brought up yet. Mr. Cozen, testify about these nails to the best of your ability," the judge commanded.

"Yes, Your Honor," Wilson sighed with a hint of disappointment because he started questioning his own memory.

"Those nails you desperately want to learn about? They're just your typical nails. I mostly used them to reattach certain parts of the animatronics back together. That night, I was attempting to get the nails from the counter. Apparently, somebody moved them without letting me know. The next thing I knew, things quickly faded into darkness. And that's all I can remember," Wilson testified.

"Fair enough. Schmidt, you know what you must do," the judge said.

"Ooh, I'm gonna enjoy tearing this testimony to shreds," Mike said.

Right off the bat, our fellow night guard shouted, "Objection! Oh, Mr. Cozen. Are you sure that your crappy memory doesn't just affect the events of that night?"

Wilson angrily asked, "What are you implying?!"

Mike wondered, "Weren't you the one that told me that you fainted in front of Foxy?"

Wilson answered, "Yeah, I did. So what?"

Mike replied, "But that doesn't make sense. You just revealed that you fainted by the counter. I'm no expert towards metrics, but I'm positive that the counter is nowhere near Foxy. Yet, you stated before that when you were knocked out, you fell near Foxy. Tell me this: How does that make any logical sense? Are you stating that you have a clone? Unless you are, then nothing about these testimonies make a hint of sense." Wilson cringed as he was outwitted by Mike once more. "Also, another thing seems to break the rules of physics. Even if you were telling the truth, how did the nails end up right by the animatronic fox? We've already confirmed that Wilson accidentally dropped a box of nails. And something else about the nails strike me as odd."

Mr. Elizabeth yelled, "Objection! Your Honor, this man is making a mockery out of this court! Do something about this madness!"

The judge shouted, "Objection overruled! Proceed, Mr. Schmidt."

Mike continued, "On further examination, I have determined that there are traces of blood found on the nails. It doesn't take a detective to figure out that the blood is obviously Mr. Cozen's."

The judge queried, "So, what are you trying to tell me?"

Mike answered, "I know everything that went down that night. Wilson was trying to get a hold on that box of nails. He managed to get a grip on them. However, he tripped on his own feet. He stumbled around a bit before his head landed in Foxy's mouth, which happened to be open because he was working on the inside of Foxy's mouth. It's likely that the blood splattered on the nails. The mechanic fell to the floor and lost consciousness. The end." The judge and a huge chunk of the audience looked like they had their minds blown.

"My, Mr. Schmidt. That was pretty specific," the judge said.

"OBJECTION!" Mr. Elizabeth screamed. "THIS IS... THIS IS THE MOST CONTRIVED EXPLANATION I'VE HEARD IN ALL OF MY YEARS! NOTHING ABOUT THAT CRAZED MAN'S 'THEORY' HOLDS ANY GROUND! I DEMAND THAT THIS MAN-"

Just then, Wilson interrupted the prosecutor by saying, "Oh my God! M-My memory's coming back to me! Everything the defense said happened. Mr. Schmidt, I thank you for helping me remember."

Mike asked, "Wait, I was right? I kind of winged it there. Eh, I'll take what I can get."

The judge announced, "I've heard enough. What does the jury have to say?"

One of the jury members stood up and said, "We find Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... not guilty of any crime. But the animatronics are still creepy." Mike cheered as Mr. Elizabeth started to rip his hair off.

Later on that day, Mike headed back to his workplace. However, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were already in his office.

"So, how did it go?" Chica asked.

"Guys. I... don't think I can show my face around here anymore," Mike lied. The three animatronics frowned and felt their heads fall at the 'news.'

Just then, Mike cracked a smile before saying, "Just kidding! Foxy got the justice he deserved."

The animatronics smiled as Chica cheered, "I knew you could do it!"

Bonnie admitted, "You got us good, you sneaky jerk."

Freddy said, "Now I believe one more thing has to be done."

Mike said, "I understand. I'll be heading to Pirate Cove."

Freddy warned, "I don't think that would be smart. Maybe you should let us take care of it."

Mike rebutted, "You guys have done enough. I should be able to return the favor. See you guys later."

Bonnie yelled, "Don't die!"

Mike shouted, "I won't!"

A few moments later, Mike was right in front of Pirate Cove. He saw the out of order sign and started getting second thoughts.

"Why am I so scared? This is the guy that you looked up to as a kid. Well, here goes everything," Mike thought before entering.

Just as Mike expected, Foxy was sitting in a corner. Dried bloodstains could be seen on the floor.

"I guess they never bothered to clean the floor," Mike thought. He tiptoed to Foxy as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, he stepped on the floor a little too hard. This immediately got Foxy's attention.

"Damn it, Bonnie! I know you're trying to-" Foxy began to speak before seeing that the being he was yelling at wasn't who he thought it was. "Who the hell are you?"

Mike stuttered, "U-Uh, I-I'm th-the n-new-"

Foxy interrupted Mike by saying, "For Pete's sake, quit your stuttering."

After Mike calmed down, he said, "I'm the new night guard."

Foxy said, "Uh huh. Why are you in here? Didn't you read the sign?"

Mike replied, "I saw it. But, I've always had a tendency of being a rebel."

Foxy asked, "You don't realize the danger you're in, do you?"

Mike pointed out, "Yeah, about that. I got some good news. Nobody thinks you're a monster anymore." Things got awkwardly quiet. Mike tried to fake a smile as Foxy easily got angry. The fox had the night guard by his shirt and slammed him to the wall. Of course, Mike was terrified.

"You think pranking me is funny?!" Foxy threatened.

"W-What are y-you talking about?" Mike stuttered again.

"Don't play dumb! Bonnie set this up, didn't he?!" Foxy yelled.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" Mike cried. In fact, tears started to fall from his eyes. Suddenly, a flashback of a child showed up in Foxy's mind. As fast as he grabbed Mike, Foxy let the night guard go.

"What the hell?!" Mike screamed as fear was replaced with anger.

"I'm... really sorry for my actions. What I did was stupid. I shouldn't have made such an assumption," Foxy apologized as he let his head down. As Mike was about to bash Foxy, he saw that the fox was genuinely sorry. At that moment, Mike remembered that Bonnie was always a bit of a prankster. More times than not, Foxy was the victim of Bonnie's pranks.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Honestly, I make assumptions all the time. As they say, assumptions are the king of all screw ups," Mike said.

Again, things between the two were awkwardly quiet.

"So, I guess you meant it when you said that people didn't see me as a monster anymore?" Foxy asked.

"Of course!" Mike replied.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Foxy wondered.

"Why?! Because you're my favorite! What they did to you was cruel and unfair!" Mike answered.

"Stop it! You're just saying things to make me feel better," Foxy said playfully.

"I mean it! Remember this?" Mike said while pulling out a custom made eye patch.

"I gave those to a lot of kids," Foxy pointed out.

"What about this?" Mike asked while pulling out a cup that had Foxy on it.

"A lot of kids got that as a mistake," Foxy rebutted.

"Okay then. Does this ring any bells?" Mike queried before taking out one more piece of merchandise. Technically, it was fan art of Foxy, but you get the point. Finally, Mike managed to break Foxy. How could he ever forget about the piece of fan art that showed how awesome he was?

"M-Mikey," Foxy said before he started to cry tears of joy and sadness.

"I never forgot how cool you were. I always liked you, even if the other kids didn't," Mike explained as he started to cry as well. "Come here, you furball!" Mike and Foxy embraced in a hug as the tears began to pour.

From outside, the rest of the animatronics saw the scene before them.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Chica said as she started getting teary-eyed.

"I didn't even know Foxy had feelings other than hatred," Bonnie said sarcastically. Freddy knocked the bunny upside the head.

"Maybe you can try taking a few lessons from him," Freddy suggested.

"I was only joking," Bonnie complained. Then, Mike and Foxy noticed that the three peeping Toms were there.

"Uh, Freddy. Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Foxy asked.

"Foxy, I never despised you. I knew that you were innocent from the very beginning," Freddy said.

"Well, I think everything worked out perfectly. Why don't we celebrate? Pizza is on me!" Chica suggested.

"Yeah!" everybody cheered. The group of buddies headed for the kitchen to cook some pizzas.

"By the way, why don't you sound like a pirate?" Mike asked Foxy. "Isn't that your whole shtick?"

Foxy answered, "Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I have to talk like one."

Mike said, "I see. That's kind of a childhood killer."


	5. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 5: Secrets Unveiled

**Mike's POV**

Life teaches you tons of lessons. It teaches you to be good, it teaches you to avoid anything that could be considered harmful, and other times it can be extremely vague with its lessons. One night, the vagueness was definitely showing its true colors.

In the Dining Area, me and my animatronic friends were doing various activities. Me, Freddy, and Chica hid under a table in fear while Bonnie and Foxy were about to start a war.

"You're going down, one eye!" Bonnie threatened.

"Not before I take you down, buck teeth!" Foxy threatened back. They got their defenses ready and had a sinister look in their eyes. A few seconds later, they charged for each other, which caused a massive collision. Then, in a matter of seconds, the two fighters started killing each other.

"This is horrible!" Chica cried as she began to cry.

"I've never seen such violence in all of my years," Freddy said with disappointment.

"Where did we go wrong?" I thought. Actually, I can tell you when things spiraled downhill.

Two nights earlier, everything was as normal as you can get in a restaurant full of lively inanimate objects. Ever since Foxy's name was cleared of the Bite of '87, the restaurant lighted a humongous spark (in terms of popularity). A lot more people were taking their kids to this place once more. Not only that, but the owner even considered reopening Pirate Cove. After some major repairs, Foxy should be back in business. Life for these animatronics was finally getting better.

For that night, I was just doing what I had to do. If it weren't for these guys, I probably would've died out of boredom. Honestly, being a security guard isn't as fun as I thought. Because a whole lot of nothing happened, I'd sometimes wish that a burglar would barge in and attempt to do something stupid. I know that seeing Freddy and the others coming to life would scare the bejeebers out of any criminal. Also, seeing their reactions may end up being hilarious. I don't know. I wished that I could find anything of interest.

My prayers were answered when a certain animatronic was knocking on my left door.

"Do you have a moment?" a certain fox asked.

"Of course! Nothing major is going on right now," I answered before Foxy let himself in. "What business do you have for me?"

Foxy explained, "I really want to thank you for everything you've done this week. After that whole incident, I never thought anyone would even have the guts to be in the same room as me. Even as another child celebrating their birthday, you were definitely something else. I don't say this to very many folks, but... I'm glad to have you in my life." I was at the verge of bawling my eyes out. For once in my life, somebody that wasn't my mother appreciated my existence. The fact that my childhood hero was personally telling me this just made crying that much more inevitable.

"Same here," I agreed as tears of ultra joy leaked out. Once more, we had each other wrapped in loving arms. If Foxy wasn't a guy (or an animal-based animatronic), I would've wanted him to marry me on the spot. Forget what I said about this place! I'd never trade it for any other job!

After that sappy yet heartwarming moment, we just talked about things we liked and hated. You'd be shocked by some of the things he brought up. For example, despite his ravenous look, he's a vegetarian. That discussion was kind of embarrassing to finish considering that I couldn't live in a world without hamburgers. Luckily, he insisted that it didn't bother him that much. Although, I'm pretty sure he just said that to not ruin our slowly developing friendship. By the time it was 6:00 a.m, Foxy and I had shared more information than a group of gossiping teenagers.

"Already!? But I was getting to the good part!" I complained. "I'll see you guys later."

Foxy said, "Farewell, Mikey."

At midnight, I was back at Freddy's pizzeria. However, when I got close to my office, the entire crew was already there. At that moment, I thought that they had a surprise. Then, I noticed something else. Freddy was rolling his eyes, Bonnie was laughing his butt off, Chica appeared to be dancing, and Foxy was trying not to laugh.

When I got in, I asked, "Hey guys! What's with all of the commotion?" For a brief second, I heard music that seemed awfully familiar. That is, until Bonnie pushed a button, which caused the music to abruptly stop.

"Aw! I was getting into the groove," Chica complained.

"Uh, it's nothing! Nothing that should bother you too much!" Foxy stammered.

"Are you okay, Foxy? You look like you've seen a ghost," I wondered.

"Me?! I'm doing fantastic! There isn't anything wrong with me! Why would you assume that I wasn't okay?!" Foxy replied while sweating bullets (I didn't even know animatronics could sweat either).

"Okay then. Freddy, what's going on?" I asked again.

"I think watching the tape will provide the answers," Freddy pointed out.

"Tape?" I thought. Once more, Bonnie pushed a button. After a few seconds of waiting, he pushed another button. I saw that he was pushing buttons on a cassette player. Suddenly, an image appeared on the TV.

The video started with me setting up the camera's view. Afterwards, I turned on a stereo. Right then and there, I automatically figured out the big deal behind this video. It was me dancing to one of the King of Pop's songs.

"Oh crap! I knew I forgot to do something!" I thought as panic started to kick in. I watched in horror as I started to sing.

"Girl, close your eyes. Let that rhythm get into you," I sang horribly off key.

"If you loved Chica that much, you should've just told her the truth," Bonnie joked.

"You love me... in a romantic way?" Chica asked me while blushing (apparently, animatronics can do that too).

I blushed an even deeper red while yelling, "I only see you as a friend!"

"You gotta feel that heat! And we can ride the boogie! Share that beat of LOVE!" I continued to sing.

"I didn't know you can hit such high notes," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I grunted.

When I was just dancing, Bonnie proceeded to mock my horrific skills. As I was about to kick that bunny's ass, Chica stopped me.

"He's just teasing you. Ignore him," Chica said while trying to keep things under control. She was always good at that sort of thing. Thankfully, I didn't end up doing something I'd probably regret. "To be honest, it makes you look adorable."

I said while calming down, "Uh, thanks."

After my disastrous video ended, Freddy asked, "Why in the world would you make a mockery out of yourself, knowing that others would constantly pick on you if it were to be released to the public?"

I hesitated before saying, "I... was really bored. And maybe drunk. But how did you guys find it?" We all looked at Bonnie.

"What?" he asked.

"Now is not the time for false statements. How did you learn of this tape's whereabouts?" Freddy asked.

"Mike, you really shouldn't leave embarrassing footage of yourself out in the open," Bonnie explained.

"But I hid it inside... something!" I argued while not leaking any information.

"That 'something' is a common place for people to put their belongings, you dummy," Bonnie pointed out.

"Why were you rummaging through my stuff in the first place?!" I asked while slowly losing my cool again.

"I was bored, so I decided to learn a few more things about you. Besides that video and the countless pieces of Foxy merchandise and drawings, nothing really made you stand out," Bonnie answered rather bluntly.

"I tried to stop him, but he was being the stubborn bunny he is," Foxy explained.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Hunt-For-Me-Precious-Booty," Bonnie stated, which pissed Foxy off.

"Do you know who you're mouthing off to?!" Foxy threatened.

"Mommy, help me! The fox with the plastic hook is gonna beat me up!" Bonnie begged sarcastically.

"For the love of all that's decent, cut it out! You two are acting like children!" Freddy yelled.

"Well, children were stuffed into our-" Bonnie stated before Freddy smacked him upside the head. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Freddy replied, "My problem is that you're being rude to Foxy for absolutely no reason!"

Bonnie complained, "But he started it!"

Freddy said, "And I'm finishing it. Either you two get along, or stay away from each other."

Bonnie said, "Like I'm gonna say sorry to the rotting beast before me."

Foxy rebutted, "At least people don't think I'm a jerk."

Bonnie asked, "You wanna start something?"

Foxy reminded, "You started something 30 seconds ago." At that point, Freddy clearly had enough of the situation at hand. He had Bonnie by his arms and forcefully dragged him to the Show Stage.

"Let me go, you damn jerk!" Bonnie hollered. A loud smack could be heard. "Ow!"

Me, Chica, and Foxy stood in silence as we overheard Bonnie using every curse word known to man.

"I'm gonna go now," Chica said before heading for the Show Stage. I just looked at Foxy with complete shock.

"Sheesh. I know that you two aren't the bestest of friends, but I didn't know it was THAT bad," I said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. God, that bunny can be so unlikable sometimes!" Foxy apologized. Even as one of this restaurant's biggest fans, the conflict that went down was far from what I expected.

"Why is it like this? Why do you two keep beating each other down?" I wondered.

"It's a long story," Foxy sighed.

"Even when we first knew each other, he always teased me in some way. Back then, it was harmless. But then, our friendship suddenly took a turn for the worst on one particular night. That night, Bonnie had lost something that meant so much to him," Foxy began to explain.

"His bowtie?" I guessed.

"You got that right," Foxy replied. "He would always tell me that it was a gift from his father. He searched for that bowtie for hours. While I was minding my own business, I found it lying on the bathroom floor. I knew that Bonnie lost it, so I planned on returning it to him. But then, I tripped on my own two feet before I accidentally dropped it in the toilet and flushed it."

I asked, "How did you accidentally flush a bowtie down a toilet?"

Foxy answered, "I had my elbow on the freaking lever! To make matters worse, Bonnie only witnessed the last part. You see, we kind of hit a bump in our relationship the night before when we discussed who was the hottest employee." I got kind of surprised when I heard those words come out of Foxy's mouth. "We were very perverted animatronics that year. Anyways, Bonnie saw his bowtie circling the drain. The anger and sadness he showed on his face scared me. I tried to tell him the truth, but he refused to listen. After that, our relationship was never the same." It was kind of upsetting to hear such a tragic tale.

"Hang on. Something else is bugging me. Why does Freddy not know about this?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Maybe Bonnie still cares for me a little bit. It's just a theory," Foxy tried to answer.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," I reassured.

"I hope so," Foxy said.

Just then, I noticed that I only had 5 minutes left in my shift.

"I'm about to leave soon. I might as well get ready to hit the road," I said.

"Mike, before you leave, I must tell you something," Foxy stated.

"Tell me what?" I queried.

"Because your secret was exposed (and because I trust you), I feel it's only fair if I reveal mine," Foxy replied.

"Foxy, you don't have to do that. I don't care if you guys make fun of my singing and dancing skills," I reassured.

"I believe I do," Foxy insisted. Because I didn't feel like prolonging this, I gave in to the fox's demands.

"What saucy tidbits do you have for me?" I wondered.

Foxy giggled from my diction before whispering, "I always had a bit of a crush on Chica." My mouth grew a wicked smile. Those Foxy/Chica drawings I made as a kid had some truth to them.

"I better get going. Later!" I said while keeping that smile stuck on my face.

"Goodbye," Foxy said.

Another 18 and a half hours passed, and I returned to the restaurant. The second I got in, the restaurant was completely wrecked.

"What happened in here?!" I thought.

"Get down!" a certain voice whisper shouted. Before I had a chance to react, I was forcefully put to my knees. Because of the force of the landing, I ended up bruising my legs.

"What the hell was that-" I yelled before a brown hand smacked my mouth shut.

"Quiet! Are you trying to get us spotted?!" Freddy whisper shouted.

"I don't even know what's going on," I whispered.

"Well, it started when Bonnie said something about Foxy liking me. Foxy overheard that and looked like he wanted to beat Bonnie to a pulp. As Freddy and I got out, things quickly went from bad to worse. We've been hiding under this table ever since," Chica explained. I was surprised by what Chica revealed to me. How did Bonnie learn about Foxy's little secret? Something tells me that he was spying on me and Foxy when Freddy wasn't looking.

Just then, Bonnie and Foxy showed up. Obviously, these two have been fighting for quite some time. And now we're back to where we started. Blah blah blah, these two began to kill each other. Yadda yadda yadda, me and the others wondered how things went so wrong.

"Mike! Do something!" Freddy demanded.

"What can I do?!" I asked.

"You know how to get on Foxy's good side," Freddy explained.

"And why can't you do it?" I queried.

"Because you're braver than me," Freddy admitted. In any other situation, this statement would've been a confidence booster. However, all it did was make me even more nervous.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "But if I die, this is all your fault."

Freddy stated, "Trust me, these guys don't have the guts to kill anything. Not even humans." With as much bravery as I could muster, I got up and ran for the fighting animatronics before me.

"Guys, please! Break it up!" I shouted while getting in between them.

"Out of my way, Schmidt! I'm trying to end this jackass!" Bonnie screamed.

"Mike, this bunny has done something that can never be forgiven!" Foxy pointed out. Of course, I didn't give in to their empty demands.

"I won't let this go down any further than it has!" I swore.

"You're really starting to tick me off!" Bonnie yelled.

"Come on, Mikey! This bunny is pure evil!" Foxy begged.

"Listen to what you two are saying. You two used to be friends," I reminded.

"Yeah, we used to. Now we hate each other," Bonnie said.

"No, Bonnie. You hate Foxy. But Foxy just wants you to be friends with him again," I argued.

"Now you're telling Mike bullcrap? This is how low you've sunk, Foxy," Bonnie wondered.

"He wasn't lying! He really meant it. Tell him, Foxy!" I reassured. Thankfully, the fox appeared to have his emotions back in control.

"Mikey's right. I'm sick of all of this pointless fighting. For years, you have been holding a grudge against me. I understand my mistakes and the consequences that followed them. I just... I just want us to be happy!" Foxy explained as tears began to show. Bonnie saw this and realized the error of his ways.

"You never meant to do what you did that night?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course not! I've been saying that for years!" Foxy replied. Soon after that, it was Bonnie's turn to cry.

"What kind of friend am I?! I let my anger destroy something beautiful! I'm no friend! I'm a jerk!" he cried.

"You are not a jerk! I know how much that bowtie meant to you. Come here!" Foxy reassured. I got out of their way. As I did that, they hugged each other so tightly that I thought they'd be floating in the air. They proceeded to hug one another for a good minute and a half. Yes, I counted. Don't judge me!

Afterwards, Bonnie said, "I forgive you! I'm done with this bullcrap!"

Foxy said, "Same here." From the table, Chica was cheering them on.

Bonnie saw her and Freddy before asking, "How long were you two over there?"

Freddy answered, "Long enough to know everything that's been going down between you and Foxy for the past few years. Speaking of that, why wasn't I informed of this? If you needed assistance, you could've just asked."

Bonnie replied, "Well, you have a tendency of taking your helpfulness too far."

Freddy asked, "What are you saying?"

Bonnie answered, "The last time I needed your help, you ended up creating a new problem."

Freddy said with a hint of embarrassment, "Right."

Out of nowhere, Chica stated, "Something is still giving me a nagging feeling. Foxy?"

The animatronic fox asked, "Yes?"

Chica queried, "Was Bonnie telling the truth when he said that you liked me liked me?"

Foxy blushed and hesitated before stuttering, "Uh... y-yes. I do like you like that." Chica was awkwardly staring at Foxy.

"I don't know what to say," Chica said.

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand," Foxy said like he expected the worst to occur.

"Are you kidding?! I've felt the same way ever since I first met you!" Chica revealed. "I was just too nervous to confess because I figured you wouldn't feel the same way."

Foxy said, "I guess we both thought wrong."

I said, "Well, everything turned out great."

Freddy said, "Not quite. We still have a restaurant to repair." At the mention of the destroyed restaurant, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy ran out of the Dining Area. "Come on, Mike. We've got a lot of cleaning up to accomplish."

Then, I screamed, "Oh bloody Fatbears!"


	6. The Case Of The Missing Pizza

Chapter 6: The Case Of The Missing Pizza

**Mike's POV**

Don't you just hate it when something you have gets stolen? I figured you would agree with me. So, you're probably wondering about what I'm talking about? I'll tell you the time when somebody took something away from me.

It was just like any other night. I looked around the restaurant through a set of placed cameras. Like most of the nights before, nothing interesting went down. Most of the time, I just saw Freddy and the others doing mundane activities. Well, at least I can say that for Freddy and Bonnie.

As for Chica and Foxy, things between the two of them were getting more... personal. Ever since Bonnie revealed that Foxy had the hots for Chica (which is a couple I've supported since I was 12), the two animatronics started treating each other differently. Instead of the casual conversations they shared before, their discussions escalated into lovey-dovey territory. To be honest, I found it adorable. Thanks to Chica's sugarcoated personality and Foxy's timidness, it just made things all the more astonishingly cute.

While I was witnessing their little date, my stomach started begging for food.

"Calm down. I'm gonna prepare some food in a minute," I told my stomach before getting up. I headed for the Kitchen. For some reason, the Kitchen looked very pristine. Most of the time, the place was covered in pizza sauce and all sorts of ingredients. That wasn't the case on that particular night.

After quickly washing my hands, I got ready to serve up some pizza for myself. Because I've seen Chica making pizza so many times before, I knew what I was doing. In a matter of 30 minutes, my pizza pie was ready to be eaten. The pizza was littered with pepperoni. In fact, you could barely see any cheese or sauce.

Once I returned to my office, I didn't hesitate on devouring that pepperoni-covered pizza. When half of the pie was in my system, my urge to use the restroom went through the roof.

"What the heck?!" I thought. As I ran for the nearest bathroom, I remembered that this place's pepperoni always gave me diarrhea. Luckily, I made it to the bathroom before painting the place brown.

About 20 minutes later, I finally got out.

"Note to self: Don't cover the entire pizza with pepperoni," I told myself. However, the second I reentered my office, my pizza was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?!" I thought while searching throughout my office. No matter where I looked, my pizza couldn't be found. "Somebody must've eaten my pizza!"

I immediately tried to watch some of the footage I missed. Apparently, the cameras were out around the time I was using the facilities.

"Of course. That would've been too easy," I thought. Then, I decided to bring the Fazbear crew into my office. After I got their attention, they didn't take long with coming in.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"Did we do something wrong?" Chica asked.

"That's what I wanna know. Which one of you ate my pizza?" I queried.

"I haven't eaten any pizza since dinner," Freddy answered.

"You made pizza? And you didn't tell me?" Bonnie wondered.

"Bonnie! This is serious!" Freddy exclaimed.

"I am being serious! Mike had pizza and didn't even bother to tell me!" Bonnie reassured.

"Thanks for providing a motive," I said. Bonnie was obviously confused by my statement.

"What do you mean by motive?" he asked.

"I knew it! Bonnie, the sooner you confess to your crime, the less painful your punishment will be," I stated.

"You think that I'm responsible for stealing your pizza?!" Bonnie yelled.

"I don't think you did. I know you did," I replied.

"This is bullcrap! I didn't eat anybody's pizza!" Bonnie argued.

"You are one of the WORST liars I've ever met. You either speak the truth, or suffer from your wrongdoing," I threatened.

"Damn it, Schmidt! I did not eat your dumb pizza!" Bonnie shouted.

"Such a shame. Your stupidity got the best of you in the end," I said.

"Have we all forgotten that Chica's the one that loves pizza the most?" Bonnie reminded. Chica gasped as Foxy was ready to pounce on the bunny.

"Bonnie! How dare you falsely accuse your own friend!" Freddy said in disbelief.

"I'm not stating any false accusations. I'm only stating facts! I know that Little Miss Sunshine here is hiding something. Tell us why you committed the crime!" Bonnie rebutted.

"I... I didn't-" Chica said before Bonnie interrupted her.

"Tell the truth, or I swear to God that you will never be forgiven!"

Chica began to cry before screaming, "OKAY, I'LL ADMIT IT! I accidentally dropped your toothbrush in the toilet without washing it!" We all stood in silence as Bonnie looked like he was gonna throw up. He ran for a nearby restroom. From where the rest of us were, we could easily hear him puking.

A minute later, Bonnie came back to the office with a look of disgust on his face.

"What the hell!?" he yelled, which caused his voice to crack.

"I'm sorry! I meant to clean it, but you were getting impatient," Chica apologized.

"Good job, idiot! You now look like a bigger jackass!" Foxy praised sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Bonnie shouted before running to the bathroom again.

Afterwards, Bonnie suggested, "How do we know that Foxy isn't responsible?"

I replied, "Because my pizza was full of pepperoni. As we all know, Foxy's a vegan."

Bonnie asked, "When did you become a vegan?" Foxy looked at Bonnie like he said something stupid.

"Are you serious?! I've been a vegan for most of my life!" Foxy exclaimed.

"I knew that. I was just messing with you," Bonnie lied.

"Even if I wasn't, Freddy can tell you that I was nowhere near Mikey's office," Foxy pointed out.

"He is correct. I never saw him near Mike's workplace," Freddy explained.

"Now it's making sense," Bonnie said.

"You're finally gonna admit your lies?" I asked.

"In your dreams," Bonnie replied. "On a serious note, I understand that Foxy was just a mere accomplice. Freddy's the evil mastermind!" All of us fell to the floor anime style.

"This is preposterous! Why would I, the mascot of this restaurant, steal pizza when I'm fully capable of making my own?" Freddy wondered as he quickly lost his patience.

"Easy! Your old age was finally starting to get to you. So, you saw the pizza and took it without looking back," Bonnie explained.

"There are two problems with your theory. One, I'm not old! I'm 28 in bear years! And two, why would Foxy willingly take the blame for a crime he didn't commit?" Freddy explained.

"You... Huh. I guess you are innocent," Bonnie realized.

"Are you done with making a complete fool out of yourself?" Foxy asked.

"I'm innocent! Why don't you guys believe me?!" Bonnie screamed. As I was ready to verbally assault his stupid ass, the sound of pots and pans clattering came from the Kitchen.

"Who's in the Kitchen?" I asked nervously.

"That's for us to find out," Freddy answered.

As the five of us crept into the Kitchen, the noises got louder. Upon closer examination, whoever the individual was appeared to be pretty tiny.

"How did a kid get into the restaurant?" I quietly queried.

"You got me there," Freddy whispered. With every step, we got more details about this mysterious being. Finally, when we got close enough, we learned that it was no kid. It wasn't even human. It was (believe it or not) a cupcake with two black eyes.

"There you are!" Chica cheered as she picked it up.

"You know this cupcake?" I asked.

"Of course! Pinkie here has always been a friend of mine," Chica stated. Then, it all came back to me. To be honest, Pinkie wasn't a very memorable character. Mostly because he lacked a voice.

Suddenly, Chica gasped.

"Pinkie! Did you eat Mike's pizza?" Chica asked with a stern look in her eyes. Pinkie pouted in response.

"I'm sure you didn't know it was Mike's," Chica suggested.

"If Pinkie ate my pizza, then how was he able to knock out my cameras' power?" I wondered.

"Are you sure your cameras weren't just going through a glitch?" Freddy asked.

"I'm sure my cameras-" I said before remembering something. If the cameras were screwing up, they would usually be out for 20 minutes. "Whatever. At least we solved the case."

After that whole fiasco, I went back to my office. Chica was nice enough to make me another pizza. Then, Bonnie showed up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I believe you owe me something," Bonnie pointed out. I thought about it before remembering that I owed him an apology.

"I'm sorry for assuming that you were responsible for eating my pizza," I apologized.

"I forgive you," Bonnie said before snatching himself a slice.

"You should do the same for the others," I reminded.

"Don't remind me," Bonnie grunted before leaving.

And that was the time I lost my pizza to a living cupcake. Never thought I'd say pizza and cupcake in the same sentence. Speaking of pizza, I should get back to eating mine. Oh God dang it! Did Pinkie eat my pizza again?!


	7. A Foxy First Date

Chapter 7: A Foxy First Date

**Mike's POV**

"Get back here, you pink frosted demon!" I yelled while chasing after Pinkie. Ever since I was first introduced to Chica's little friend not too long ago, he started stealing my freaking stuff even more. How an armless and legless object is able to pull this off is beyond anything science can explain.

For at least 10 minutes, I ran throughout the establishment. I'm pretty sure my endurance would make Foxy jealous. Eventually, I ran out of breath.

"Chica! Control that satanic cupcake of yours!" I panted.

"He is not satanic! He just shows his affection in a different way," Chica argued.

"Yeah, and I fart unicorns every time I eat burritos," Bonnie said sarcastically. "That sugarcoated turd needs to learn respect!"

I agreed, "I don't usually agree with Bonnie, but he's right (even though he's being a humongous hypocrite right now)." Bonnie gave me a dirty look.

Chica looked down and said, "Okay. Pinkie! Can you not take Mike's things without asking?" Pinkie had a look of sorrow on his face. "Huh. That didn't feel so bad."

I stated, "There's nothing wrong with being a little assertive every now and then. After all, life would be chaotic without some rules." Once I took back what was rightfully mine, I headed back to my office.

Later that night, when I was checking on the cameras, I saw Chica in the East Hall. She appeared to be nervous. She paced back and forth throughout the hall. Because I was so concerned, I got up from my seat and walked to the East Hall.

Soon after that, I caught up with Chica and asked, "Is everything alright?" Chica jumped when she heard me.

"Oh! Hey Mike. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm as dandy as ever," Chica hesitated to say.

"Chica, I know better than anyone else that you pace when you get nervous. Clearly, something's going on. Care to tell me what it is?" I pointed out.

"You know me so well," Chica said.

"Being a huge fan of this restaurant since the age of 11, it makes sense that I know a lot about you guys," I explained.

"Well, you know how me and Foxy have been inseparable for a while now?" Chica wondered.

"Yes," I said while trying not to squeal like a New Kids On The Block fangirl.

"I think I'm ready to... go out with him," Chica stammered. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to keep the scream in that time. Chica jumped again as the others ran in.

"I heard screaming!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Don't worry. It's nothing," I lied.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing," Bonnie stated.

"Trust me, everything's peachy keen. Just go back to what you were doing before," I lied again while patting Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy away.

"If you say so," Freddy said with an eyebrow raised. Finally, the other guys were gone.

"Why did you scream like that?" Chica asked.

"Well, when people get really excited, sometimes they scream in ultra joy," I explained.

"I see," Chica said. "So you like the idea of me and Foxy being together?"

I replied, "Of course! You are allowed to date whoever you want. Even if the man of your dreams was Bonnie, I'd still support it."

Chica revealed, "Bonnie's too... well, Bonnie to be my boyfriend."

I said, "Right. Anyways, I'm guessing you want advice for your first date?"

Chica said, "I can't hide anything from you."

I said, "It goes to show that I've already experienced so much in only 22 years."

I went on to explain that Chica should just be herself. If she were to be asked a question, she should be honest about it.

"I do that every day," Chica pointed out.

"See? Doesn't sound so bad now," I reassured.

"I better get ready!" Chica said before running off.

"This is a dream come true! Thank you, God!" I thought.

Shortly after I returned to my office, Foxy peeked in.

"Hey Mikey. I need some advice," Foxy admitted.

"Sure thing, Foxy. Throw it at me," I said despite knowing what he was about to ask.

"By now, you should know that me and Chica have been getting closer. You see, I haven't really been on any dates before. Can you help a pirate out?" Foxy queried.

"Anything for my favorite animatronic," I replied.

I mostly repeated the stuff I told Chica. However, I told Foxy that he should handle dinner.

"That's it? In that case, this whole dating business shouldn't be too hard," Foxy responded after I got done.

"True, but it's also not too hard to screw it all up. But I'm positive that you got this under control," I warned.

"Thanks. I oughta get ready to go on our date," Foxy said before heading back to Pirate Cove.

"Mike, you've done good once again," I told myself.

**3rd Person POV**

Foxy headed for the Show Stage. Freddy and Bonnie were trying out some new songs they've been working on.

"Greetings, Foxy. Would you like to hear some new songs me and Bonnie have been creating?" Freddy asked.

"Maybe later. Can you do me a favor?" Foxy queried.

"Of course. What do you need?" Freddy wondered.

"Could you renovate the Dining Area to something more fancy? I'm about to go on a date with Chica," Foxy explained.

"Well, I've always wanted to branch out to the fancy restaurant business. You got yourself a deal," Freddy said.

"Hold it! You're cool with this?!" Foxy doubted.

"Should I not be cool with it?" Freddy asked.

"I mean, I'm doing romantic things with Chica. And you're over here like, 'Go on ahead.' I was kind of expecting a more expressive reaction out of you," Foxy stated.

"I've never cared about your love life. If you want to like Chica like you do, then go on ahead. I have nothing against it," Freddy explained.

"Thanks, Freddy. I appreciate it," Foxy said before going back to Pirate Cove.

"Change of plans, Bonnie. We have some renovating to do," Freddy stated.

"Are you kidding me?!" Bonnie complained.

A couple of minutes later, the Dining Area went from a family-friendly place to something the rich folks would find appealing. When Foxy returned, he was amazed by Freddy and Bonnie's handiwork.

"I never knew you two were part entertainers, part carpenters," Foxy revealed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Freddy said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a special set of ingredients to prepare." Foxy looked at Bonnie's lavish getup and cracked a smile.

"Say a word, and I swear to God I'll knock you into next week," Bonnie threatened.

"Don't feel insulted. You look cute in a tuxedo," Foxy complimented mockingly. Bonnie growled while resisting the urge to choke Foxy.

"Shouldn't you go get your little princess?" Bonnie asked through gritted teeth.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll be back soon, cutie," Foxy said mockingly while heading for Chica's direction. Bonnie put his hands on his mouth and screamed.

Meanwhile, Chica was in the girl's bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Perfect," she said as she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened the door to find Foxy sporting a brand spanking new tuxedo. "Hey Foxy. You look extra handsome."

Foxy blushed while saying, "Thanks. You look-" He noticed that Chica went overboard on the makeup. Her face alone would give Jigsaw the creeps.

"I look?" Chica asked while getting worried.

"You look... colorful," Foxy stammered.

"Thanks. It was my first time putting on makeup," Chica said.

"Not bad for your first time," Foxy said while trying not to hurt Chica's feelings. "Although, I think you should lay back on the makeup a little bit."

Chica said, "I understand."

Foxy asked, "Shall we be on our way?"

Chica answered, "We shall." The two lovebirds (heh heh, it's funny because Chica's a chicken) held each other's hands as they headed for the Dining Area.

The second they got in, Chica was caught off guard by how the Dining Area looked.

"You did all of this?" Chica asked.

"No. I had some assistance," Foxy admitted.

Bonnie walked up to the young couple and said in a bored fashion, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Baroque. Do you have a reservation?"

Chica said, "Wow, Bonnie! You look so adorable in that tuxedo!"

Bonnie grunted, "I'll take that as a yes. Your seats are over there."

Chica said, "I thought waiters were supposed to lead the customers to their table."

Bonnie complained, "Freddy!"

Freddy shouted, "Just do your job!"

Bonnie sighed, "My bad. Let me show you to your table."

As he lead Chica and Foxy to their table, Foxy whispered in Bonnie's ear, "I told you."

Bonnie lipped, "Screw you!"

After they found their table, Chica and Foxy sat down.

"Here's your menus. Let me know when you decide to order something," Bonnie said before leaving.

"Just the two of us," Chica said.

"Yep," Foxy agreed.

"This is a great setup you got going here," Chica complimented.

"Don't thank me. Thank Freddy and Bonnie for setting it all up," Foxy said.

"You didn't have to do all of this," Chica stated.

"I figured someone as great as you deserved something just as great," Foxy clarified.

"You're too kind," Chica lauded.

"So, have you found anything good?" Foxy asked.

"This salad that I can't pronounce looks tasty," Chica remarked.

"Really? I was gonna ask for that as well," Foxy declared.

"You were? Talk about a coincidence," Chica said.

"To be fair, it was either the salad or the steak. And I ain't putting no meat in my mouth!" Foxy pointed out.

"No meat for these animatronics!" Chica laughed.

"Damn straight!" Foxy cheered.

Just then, Bonnie came back and queried, "Are you done with chanting like toddlers?"

Chica replied, "That's not very nice. Keep that up, and you'll get the pink slip."

Bonnie thought, "Like I'd give a rat's ass."

He proceeded to say, "Please forgive me. What would you like to stuff your face with?"

Foxy demanded, "Me and the lady could go for some salad."

Bonnie asked, "And what would you like to drown in?"

Chica answered, "Sweet iced tea. With extra sugar!"

Foxy replied, "Root beer for me."

Bonnie said, "Coming right up."

A few moments later, Bonnie came back with a cup of sweet iced tea and a cup of root beer. He also had a bucket of water behind him.

"Enjoy your drinks," Bonnie said before dumping water all over Foxy. Thankfully, these animatronics were waterproof.

"What was that for?!" Foxy screamed.

"You're the first customer. And because you earned that honor, your reward was getting dumped with ice cold water. By the way, your salads will be ready in half an hour," Bonnie expounded while glaring at the wet fox.

"Aw! I wanted to be drenched in ice cold water," Chica complained. Chica's comment was enough to relieve Foxy of his overwhelming anger. He just couldn't stay mad when she was around.

"Maybe we can find a bucket and fill it with water and ice later," Foxy proposed.

"I'd love that!" Chica said while finally cheering up.

Later on, Foxy started to shiver like someone who was shirtless in the Arctic.

"You poor thing," Chica said as she got closer to Foxy. Then, she proceeded to hug him.

"Chica! I'm ruining your getup," Foxy said.

"It's no big deal. I wasn't gonna wear this dress after tonight anyways. Plus, I could just wipe the makeup off later," Chica reassured.

"Thanks," Foxy said.

"You're welcome," Chica said.

Ten minutes later, Foxy was finally dry enough to handle the air conditioning.

"Again, thanks for keeping me warm," Foxy said.

"That's what girlfriends are for," Chica pointed out. Foxy noticed that Chica's makeup had smeared.

"Let me get that lovely face cleaned up," Foxy said as he reached for a napkin. Unfortunately, he accidentally knocked a container over.

"Hurry! Throw some over your shoulder!" Chica demanded.

"Oh crap!" Foxy shouted before throwing pepper over his shoulder. However, some of it got in his nostrils. Within seconds, the poor fox had himself a sneezing fit.

"I'll get the napkin!" Chica said as she grabbed a piece of sandpaper. She rubbed it on Foxy's nose, which only scraped it. Foxy screamed in agony as more of his 'flesh' was ripped off. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"Nothing I'm not used to!" Foxy groaned.

Afterwards, Bonnie came back with dinner. He obviously had an evil grin on his face.

"Here's your dinner. Don't choke on it!" Bonnie advised while snickering like a madman.

"Did you see him?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah. I guess Freddy told a really funny joke," Chica assumed.

"Oh Chica. You can be so oblivious sometimes," Foxy thought.

"Let's eat! Boy am I hungry!" Chica said as she devoured her salad like it was the restaurant's Super Mega Ultra Deluxe Supreme Fazbear Pizza. Foxy examined his salad for any booby traps. Nothing really stuck out, so he proceeded to take his first bite.

"Hmm. Not bad," Foxy said as he continued to eat his salad.

However, several bites in, Foxy felt a burning sensation in his mouth.

"HOT!" Foxy screamed as he gulped down his root beer. While it didn't completely relieve him of his pain, it was enough to numb it a bit.

"If you're gonna add anything spicy, you have to be more careful than that," Chica advised.

"I didn't add anything spicy," Foxy stated. "Freaking bunny is trying to ruin our night!"

Chica argued, "Bonnie may be a prankster, but why would he purposely try to make our lives miserable?"

Foxy said, "He's obviously more focused on me than you."

Suddenly, the sound of a microphone being tapped could be heard.

"Good evening to all of our fantastic customers. Tonight, I shall be your source of entertainment," Bonnie said as he prepared to sing a song. He started to strum his guitar before going to rockstar levels. He proceeded to sing horribly off key. Foxy and Chica covered their ears from that audible nightmare. And they thought Mike's singing was God awful. They both knew the bastard could sing pretty well.

"That tears it! I'm out of here!" Foxy declared as he sprinted out of the Dining Area.

"Foxy!" Chica shouted while running after Foxy.

As soon as Chica entered Pirate Cove, she saw Foxy in the corner he liked to hang out on. He had his hands (er, hand and hook) on his face.

"Foxy?" Chica called out worriedly.

"Why does that damn bunny have to ruin everything?!" Foxy yelled.

"Hey now! He may have done plenty of mean things to you, but I still had a great time," Chica reassured.

"You're not mad?" Foxy asked.

"Of course not, you silly fox! Those pranks of his did get us closer, did they not?" Chica questioned.

"Yeah. They did," Foxy replied while starting to cheer up.

"And Foxy?" Chica asked while kneeling down beside the animatronic fox.

"Yeah?" Foxy wondered.

Chica planted a quick kiss on his cheek before saying, "Thanks for not making fun of my makeup."

Foxy blushed a deep crimson before saying, "You're welcome."

Chica got up and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of." After saying that, she walked out of Pirate Cove.

"I love that chicken," Foxy said to himself as he had a stupid grin on his face.

A few seconds later, the sound of a gooey explosion could be heard.

"AW DAMN IT! IT'S ALL OVER ME!" Bonnie screamed. "I'LL NEVER GET THIS PAINT OFF OF MY SUIT!"

Foxy laughed, "Take that, you asshole!"


	8. This Cartoon Is Cheesier Than Our Pizza

Chapter 8: This Cartoon Is Cheesier Than Our Pizza

**Mike's POV**

"Finally! It's about time I got back to watching this show," I said as I returned to my office for another night of being a night guard. I was carrying a plethora of old VHS tapes. Because I've worked at the restaurant for so long without getting in any legal trouble, the manager was nice enough to let me bring some entertainment over. What are inside the tapes, you ask? They're recordings of every episode of that kid's cartoon I mentioned before.

As I laid the tapes down, I saw that the Fazbear crew finally showed up.

"Sheesh. What's with all of the cassette tapes?" Bonnie asked as he looked at the pile of tapes.

"Well, my manager said it was okay to bring some entertainment with me. So I figured that I would catch up on something I haven't seen in years," I answered.

"Please tell me they aren't more of your singing and dancing videos. I'm still having nightmares about that video," Freddy begged.

"Don't worry. This is something much better than that," I reassured.

"I don't know. You making a total ass out of yourself is gonna be hard to top," Bonnie stated with a grin on his face. Normally, I'd tell the bunny to screw off. But because I was in such a great mood, I just ignored it.

I searched for the show's pilot (because I'm pretty obsessive about watching things in chronological order). After some digging, I finally found it. I took the tape out of its case and put it in the cassette player. After some rewinding, the video was ready to begin.

As most shows do, it began with its intro. The beginning had aged pretty well. It was still incredibly catchy. I still remember the lyrics like I never stopped watching the show.

"What in God's name is this?" Bonnie asked with a hint of confusion.

"It's a children's cartoon based on you guys," I explained.

"Sweet! Bonnie, could you be quiet? I wanna watch this," Chica queried.

"I'm only a minute in, and I'm already regretting all of my life choices," Bonnie said.

"It can't be that bad," Freddy reassured.

Just then, the opening credits showed its pretty face. The episode was titled, "A Pizza Your Own Medicine."

Bonnie had an emotionless look on his face before saying, "I'm out of here."

Chica rebutted, "But it hasn't even started yet."

Bonnie asked angrily, "Did you not see that title?! That had to be the worst pun I've seen in my life!"

Foxy said sarcastically, "Yeah, because your puns are SO much funnier."

Bonnie said, "Screw you! That fox pun I made a while back actually took effort." Chica shushed the two arguing animatronics as the opening credits came to an end.

The episode began with Freddy reading a newspaper.

"Good way to start a TV show," Bonnie said sarcastically. Freddy gave the bunny a dirty look while Chica shushed him again.

Then, Bonnie (in the TV show) showed up and complained, "Oh for carrot's sake! We've been doing nothing for 3 hours!"

Bonnie (in real life) yelled, "Good God, what is that monstrosity?!"

Foxy answered, "That's you, dimwit!"

Bonnie pointed out, "My eyes are not that far apart! I look like an alien that's trying to replicate me. Also, carrots? Really? First, they have the guts to make a terrible pizza pun. Then, they have the audacity to make racially insensitive jokes about me. I'm done with this garbage!" Finally, Bonnie left my office.

"Good riddance," Foxy said.

Freddy (in the TV show) looked up from his newspaper and said in a comically bad voice, "Hey now! There's stuff to do. You just have to find it."

Freddy (in real life) said in shame, "I remember when I sounded like that. Thank the lord I outgrew that voice."

Bonnie complained, "But Freddy, there isn't anything to do."

Just then, Chica finally showed up and said, "Nonsense! With me around, there's always something to do."

Chica (in the real world) asked, "Am I really that chubby?"

Foxy replied, "Of course not! You're more like in between skinny and fluffy. In fact, it makes you look even more adorable."

Chica blushed while saying, "Foxy, you're killing me with kindness!"

Just then, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were blown to smithereens.

"What the Faz was that?!" Freddy wondered while recovering from the explosion.

"Excuse me? Did my cartoon self refer to a part of my last name to cover up a swear?" Freddy questioned.

"He sure did," I reassured.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this cartoon," Freddy said in a regretful tone.

"Ha ha ha ha! I've finally found you, Fazbear," a voice that sounded like a deeper version of Freddy said. As the smoke cleared, a dark purple Freddy could be seen.

"Ydderf Raebzaf! What are you doing here?" Freddy wondered.

"That's very creative," Foxy said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Chica asked. "How did they come up with such an intriguing name?"

I answered, "It's not that hard to figure out. Hell, I can do that myself. I now have an archenemy named Ekim Tdimhcs."

Chica wondered, "We should keep an eye on Ekim just in case he tries anything suspicious."

I thought, "Thank God her kindness makes up for her lack of a functioning brain."

Ydderf explained, "I'm here to do evil stuff."

Bonnie asked, "What sort of evil stuff?"

Ydderf declared, "Evil stuff that's so evil that it's evil!"

Foxy said, "That was bad writing at its finest."

Freddy agreed, "Who wrote this God forsaken material?!"

I rebutted, "To be fair, it may not be as good as I remember, but it gets better later on."

Foxy said, "I hope that's the case."

Chica (in the cartoon) yelled, "That's pretty evil!"

Ydderf agreed, "You said it. Now give me the secret recipe or else!"

Freddy queried, "Or else what?"

Ydderf threatened, "I'll take it by force."

Then, Chica handed Ydderf a piece of paper while saying, "Here you go."

Ydderf said, "Thank you." Then, he left.

"Chica?! What the Faz was that for?!" Freddy yelled.

"He told me to give the recipe to him. So that's what I did," Chica expounded.

Foxy said, "Well, that's all I can handle! I wonder what Bonnie's doing?" Just like that, Foxy had left the building.

Freddy facepalmed as he explained, "Chica, you weren't supposed to give the recipe to Ydderf. He's the bad guy. That means you don't give the recipe to him. Period!"

Chica realized, "Oh! But how are we gonna get it back?"

Bonnie squinted his eyes while saying, "Oh yeah."

Freddy (in reality) cringed at Bonnie's expression.

"This was intended for kids?" the animatronic bear asked with obvious disgust.

"You scaredy cat! It wasn't that horrifying," Chica playfully reassured.

"I'm so glad that she never has to experience all of the darkness in the world," I thought.

A few moments later, the animated Fazbear crew blew some wall to pieces.

"That escalated quickly," the real life Freddy said.

"If only Bonnie stayed in here. I bet he would've liked this scene," Chica said. Some laughing could be heard from the Show Stage.

"Speaking of us, if this is supposed to be a cartoon based on us, where in the world is Foxy?" Freddy wondered.

"He doesn't show up until season two," I answered.

"Are you for real?! That monstrosity got another season?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Let's just say that quality isn't something the average kid looks for," I explained.

"You don't say?!" Bonnie shouted sarcastically.

Back in the show, Ydderf was drinking some tea while reading a newspaper.

"Well that wasn't very nice," he said menacingly.

"What you did to us was very rude," Bonnie reminded.

"You doodie heads started it," Ydderf complained.

Freddy (in the world that is actually nonfiction) looked at me with an expression that said, "Really?"

I stated once again, "It does get better! Honest!"

Freddy doubted, "That's starting to feel as unrealistic as this show."

Just then, Bonnie took out a bazooka and blew Ydderf to a million pieces. We all had looks of surprise on our faces.

"I don't remember it being this violent," I revealed.

Bonnie (in the flesh) ran in and shouted, "I heard an explosion!" He saw the brutally dismembered Ydderf and frowned. "Aw man, I missed the best part!"

Freddy got up and said, "I can take ridiculous dialogue and unsettling expressions. But once gratuitous amounts of violence become apparent, that's when I draw the line! I'm gonna go cleanse my mind and eyes with bleach." And just like that, it was down to only me and Chica.

"I know Ydderf's evil and all, but will he be alright?" Chica wondered.

"Chica! It's only a cartoon. He'll be fine in the next episode," I expounded.

"Okay," Chica said while leaving her worries behind.

"Nice job, Bonnie! Where'd you get the bazooka?" Freddy complimented.

"Found it," Bonnie answered bluntly.

"Now let's take back what is rightfully ours," Freddy said before taking the bottle in Ydderf's hand. Afterwards, the Fazbear crew got back to their restaurant.

"That was fun," Bonnie said.

"Yep. Ydderf definitely got a 'pizza' his own medicine," Chica said. After hearing the play on words, the whole crew started laughing like morons. After that, the episode ended.

"So, how horrible was it?" I asked Chica.

"Horrible doesn't even begin to describe this... thing," she replied. "But if you say it gets better, I suppose I can give this show another chance." That statement made me feel a bit better. At least I have something else to do just in case these guys do something to aggravate me.


	9. Outside The Establishment

Chapter 9: Outside The Establishment

**3rd Person POV**

Life for Mike and the Fazbear crew was rather predictable. Mike checked the cameras for any abnormal activity (or something more obscure than possessed animatronics), Freddy read some books, Bonnie tuned up his precious guitar, Chica baked pizzas for the upcoming work day, and Foxy thought of ways to bring excitement to him and his friends. It was agonizingly boring to most of the group.

I bet you're thinking, "But what about that cartoon Mike showed before?" To answer that question, unbeknownst to our night guard, the show did not get better as the episodes progressed. In fact, it somehow managed to keep topping itself in how terrible it could get every time. Once the halfway point of the 9th episode was reached, Mike decided to turn off that garbage for good. He took all of the tapes and burned them. Mike felt a part of him die that day, but the deed was done.

Finally, Freddy was tired of wasting his life. He got up from his seat and headed for Mike's office. Once there, the animatronic bear told the bored out of his wits night guard to bring the others in. After Mike fulfilled Freddy's request, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy made themselves comfortable. They always knew something extraordinary would present itself whenever a meeting was held in Mike's office.

"Is something different gonna happen?" Bonnie asked with as much emotion as a bored student doing a school play.

"Yes! All we've been doing for the past 4 nights is do whatever nonstop. If something doesn't take a drastic turn, I'm going to lose all sense of sanity!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Any ideas?" Foxy asked.

"Well... I've always wanted to try out this board game a daytime security guard left behind," Freddy suggested.

"Are you trying to entertain me, or put me in a sleep-induced coma?!" Bonnie exasperated.

"Come on, Bonnie. You've never played that game in your life," Chica pointed out.

"I don't need to play it to know how uninteresting it is. They're called board games for a reason. They bore you to death," Bonnie argued.

"Okay. We won't play a board game," Freddy sighed in disappointment while putting the game up.

"Way to be a buzzkill," Foxy said.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I-Don't-Have-A-Sense-Of-Humor!" Bonnie retorted.

"Oh brother," Mike said.

"Before we stir up anymore trouble, how about we make up some stories?" Freddy offered.

"Unless we're talking about horror stories, I'm not getting involved," Bonnie pointed out.

"You know Chica hates being scared," Freddy reminded.

"Thus why she ruins all of my mojo," Bonnie accused. Chica got teary-eyed by Bonnie's comment.

"Good job, jackass! You made Chica cry!" Foxy shouted.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm only speaking the truth," Bonnie said matter-of-factly. Foxy was ready to shove his hook where the sun don't shine. Before he could even get close enough, Mike got in the fox's way.

"Calm down. He's just being Bonnie," Mike said calmly.

"Okay Bonnie. Since you don't approve of my suggestions, why don't you share yours?" Freddy advised.

"Now you're looking from my perspective," Bonnie stated while finally pasting a grin on his face. "How about we go outside?" Everybody groaned when Bonnie proposed such an outrageous idea.

"You know we aren't allowed to leave the restaurant," Chica reminded, who of which cheered up a little bit.

"What else can we do? I don't know about the rest of you, but this is as interesting as it's gonna get," Bonnie pointed out.

"Even if we agreed with this ridiculous idea, how are we going to pull it off without getting Mike in legal trouble? Remember, he's in charge of us for six hours," Freddy wondered.

"You're right. Mike, do you have any good loopholes in mind?" Bonnie asked.

"Whoa there! I'm not getting involved in any of this nonsense," Mike stated.

"Unless you have a better idea, you don't really have a choice," Bonnie reminded.

"Um... fine! Pack up, guys. We're going outside," Mike hesitated to say.

"Nothing is gonna happen to us. Mike will make up a story, and we'll be back before things get out of hand," Bonnie reassured.

"That better be the case. Otherwise, you're dead meat," Foxy threatened.

At 6:05 a.m, Mike's manager showed up. However, Mike and the animatronics were nowhere to be found. As he began to panic, he found a note on the Show Stage. It stated that some thief stole the animatronics and that Mike went after the crook.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but I swear that you'll see the Fazbear crew again," Mike's manager read. "God have mercy on that young man."

In some forest not too far from the restaurant, Mike and the animatronics were casually strolling.

"You gotta love that fresh air," Bonnie breathed happily.

"You're not wrong. It has a nice feeling to it," Freddy complimented.

"I knew nature was beautiful, but I didn't know it was this pretty," Chica admired while plucking a dandelion from the ground.

"We should've done this a long time ago," Bonnie pointed out.

"Don't get too attached with this activity. Once we get back to the restaurant, we aren't going back out here," Mike stated, who of which was sweating bullets. He knew how illegal it was to take the Fazbear crew out of their establishment. The price for such a heinous act was jail time. Hopefully, the note he left would be enough to fool anybody that gets involved in this situation.

"Whatever," Bonnie said while rolling his eyes.

Unexpectedly, Freddy stopped. He had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. The bear didn't give a response. The bunny waved his hand in front of Freddy's face. He didn't even flinch. "Mike! Something's wrong with Freddy!" The night guard heard this and looked at the motionless bear before him.

"What is it, Freddy?" Mike wondered. Just then, Freddy stuck a finger out and pointed at the sky.

"What is that magnificent spectral show I am witnessing?" Freddy asked like a child who was staring at an awesome-looking toy. Mike looked up and saw a double rainbow.

"That's a rainbow. A double rainbow to be more specific," Mike answered.

"It's so bright and so vivid. What does it mean?" Freddy described.

"Dude. They're just a bunch of colors. There's nothing mystical about them," Bonnie bluntly stated. Soon after that, he realized that Mike and Chica had the same sparkle in their eyes. "Oh come on! Am I the only one that's not fascinated by this stream of colors?!" Even Foxy couldn't withstand the rainbow's beauty.

"Oh my God! It's so intense!" the fox cried with tears in his eye.

Bonnie facepalmed and thought, "This is embarrassing."

After the double rainbow faded away (much to the dismay of Freddy), the gang traversed through the forest some more.

"You've never seen a rainbow before?" Mike asked Freddy.

"Where I come from, nature was never a friend," Freddy revealed.

"I see," Mike said as he remembered another detail about the animatronic bear.

"Uh, fellas. Where's Chica?" Foxy inquired. Everybody looked at their surroundings and noticed that the animatronic chicken was nowhere to be seen.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Bonnie complained.

"Chica! If you can hear us, give us a response!" Freddy shouted. Not a sound was made.

"We gotta find her!" Foxy proposed.

"No way! I'm not about to walk off of this path just to get lost," Bonnie refused.

"Going out here was your freaking idea! You go find her, or my hook will start doing the talking for me," Foxy threatened.

"That hook isn't even real," Bonnie scoffed.

"Really?" Foxy laughed as he easily left a scar on a nearby tree.

Bonnie's eyes bulged as he went on to say, "You know, saving Chica's life will make me a hero! See ya!" After Bonnie skedaddled out of there, Mike and Freddy took a few steps away from Foxy.

Meanwhile, Chica wandered around the seemingly endless forest while calling out for her friends.

"Freddy! Bonnie! Foxy! Anybody!" Chica yelled as she began to lose all hope. "That's the sixth time I saw that tree. Well, if I wanna survive, I guess I'm gonna have to set everything up."

Within minutes, Chica had herself a campsite. Thanks to Mike telling them to pack up, she had all of the necessities. Once she had finished setting up her camp, her stomach began to beg for food.

"Calm down, buddy. You'll have food in no time," she reassured as she cooked up some food that they happened to bring along. It's like Mike expected them to get lost.

Somewhere else in the forest, Bonnie searched every nook and cranny for Chica.

"Hey, you nitwitted chicken! Where the hell are you?!" he screamed. Just as he was about to abandon her, he saw some smoke in the distance. "Oh thank God!" Sadly, the person he found was not Chica. Rather, it was some homeless guy (er, the more politically correct way of saying it is describing the forest as his home). When the man saw Bonnie, his reaction was anything but pleasant. He screamed at the top of his lungs before getting out a shotgun.

"Stay back, you vile demon!" the crazed lunatic demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked with enough confusion to stop the guy from immediately blowing off his head.

"You think I don't remember?! You murdered my wife and children, you son of a bitch!" the guy stated.

"Whoa! You got the wrong guy! I haven't killed anybody!" Bonnie reassured.

"Yeah, and the next thing I know, you're gonna kill me and eat my heart like it's a piece of steak!" the guy said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I don't want any trouble!" Bonnie bolstered.

"Baloney!" the guy yelled as he cocked his gun.

"Is this how my life ends? By some lunatic in the woods?" Bonnie thought as he prepared for the worst. Suddenly, by the power of Deus Ex Machina, a rock knocked the sucker out. Bonnie looked behind him and saw Chica.

"Hey Bonnie. Glad to make it in time," Chica said. Bonnie started to cry tears of joy as he ran to Chica and gave her a bear hug.

"You don't know how thankful I am," he cried as tears came out like waterfalls. "He threatened to blow my handsome face off."

Chica gently said, "Everything's okay now. I'm here for you."

After Bonnie somewhat recovered from his traumatic moment, he queried, "Where were you? I've been looking for you."

Chica replied, "I was only 40 feet away." Normally, a sentence like that would aggravate the bunny. Regardless, he was too relieved to care.

"Come on. Grab your things so we can get out of this forest. I've had enough of the outdoors for one day," he said. Sooner than later, Chica repacked everything. After they got back with Mike, Freddy, and Foxy, they immediately went back to the restaurant.

Once they made it to the entrance, Mike's manager was standing there. He saw the night guard and the animatronics while growing a big fat smile on his face.

"You're back!" he cheered while hugging Mike.

"I told you I'd be back," Mike reminded.

"Are you okay? Are the animatronics okay?" the manager asked.

"Yes sir. We're all intact," Mike reassured.

"Thank goodness. You deserve a raise for your actions," the manager stated.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Mike cheerfully said while having a celebration in his head.

Later on that night, Bonnie asked Chica if they could have a private conversation. As a joke, Foxy gave Bonnie a jealous look.

"Don't worry. She's all yours," Bonnie stated despite knowing that Foxy was only joking.

Once they settled themselves in the Supply Closet, Bonnie said, "I don't say this to a lot of people, but... thank you for what you did today. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have a head."

Chica said, "That's what friends are for. To prevent each other from being viciously killed by some psychopath. Still, I feel bad for lying about leaving this place."

Bonnie said, "Sometimes, we have to lie in order to survive. It won't feel so bad after a while."

Chica said, "I can only hope I can. Well, I better get tomorrow's pizzas ready."

Bonnie said, "One more thing before you leave."

Chica asked, "What?"

Bonnie requested, "Please don't mention what happened out there to the others. I would appreciate it."

Chica stated, "Your secret is safe with me." Finally, she left Bonnie alone. Apparently, he forgot that there was a camera in the Supply Closet. Because of that, Mike heard every little word.

"I guess Foxy's lessons on emotions are rubbing off on him," Mike joked before switching to another camera.


	10. I'm Only Kind For So Long

Chapter 10: I'm Only Kind For So Long

**Bonnie's POV**

My God, I have never felt so mocked in my life! I swear, that fox tries so hard to ruin my life! And to think that the night I'm about to tell the whole world started out so normally.

I was just doing my usual business. You know, tuning up my awesome guitar, creating new songs with the Fred meister, and discreetly coming up with ways to mess with my buddies. That night, in the middle of writing a new piece of music, I got an excellent idea for a prank.

I would trick Chica into thinking that I accidentally set the kitchen on fire. After she was lured into my trap, I would 'unintentionally' shove her in a wheelbarrow full of pizza sauce. She would proceed to be dumped into a pile of mozzarella cheese. Then, as she would attempt to get out of the cheesy pile, she would slip on some carefully placed soap. Next, she would dive headfirst into another pile (this time the pile being made of various toppings). Finally, after getting out of that, she would slip on the buttery floor beneath her and step on a wire that'll instantly snap a picture of her in her finest moment.

I cracked an evil grin while thinking, "Bonnie, you always seem to find ways to outdo yourself."

However, Freddy noticed and said, "I know that grin from anywhere. Whatever prank you have planned, I pray to God that you don't cause too much damage." I stopped grinning when Freddy said that.

"What? Freddy, how could you assume such a thing?" I asked while faking innocence.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Freddy asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Damn," I complained while cutting my act. "Just you wait, Freddy. This prank of mine will go down in history."

Freddy stated, "Seeing that Mike can see/hear anything and everything that goes down in this restaurant, I doubt that you'll get away with it."

As my face lost any hint of excitement, I asked, "Do you always have to be such a buzzkill?"

Freddy reminded, "Says the guy who wasn't intrigued by a double rainbow." After I told the old koot to screw off, I headed for Mike's office.

However, before I even passed Pirate Cove, I heard the door close.

"Huh. I guess that Mike can hear our conversations," I thought while sighing in annoyance. "How will I pull this prank off with Mr. Big Brother watching my every move?" At that moment, I remembered that the camera in the Kitchen was audio only. I thought that Chica would have more of a purpose than I originally thought.

As I expected, the dimwit was baking some pizza.

"Hey Chica. You baking some pizza?" I wondered.

"Yes, but none of it is for you," Chica pointed out.

"Chica. I'm hurt by your comment," I said while trying to produce tears. Immediately, Chica looked like she felt guilty about her previous statement.

"I'm sorry. That was rude," she apologized.

"I don't blame you. After all the slices I've stolen, I'd be surprised if you weren't upset by my actions," I reassured. "That reminds me. To make it up to you, I made you a present."

Chica gasped, "You made me a present?!" I pretended to put my hands in my back pockets.

"Aw man! I think I left it at the Show Stage," I lied.

"Don't worry. I'll go get it," Chica stated before running out of the Kitchen.

"This is almost too easy," I whispered to myself.

I took out some medicine that helped with sleeping. I 'found' it when Mike forgot to take it with him one night. As I got close enough, I dumped enough pills to make sure Mike was knocked out for a few hours. When Chica returned, I chucked the empty bottle. The impact it made was worse than I intended. I flinched when several pots and pans fell to the floor.

"Not again," Chica complained while putting the fallen utensils back to their proper location. The second she finished, she wondered where my present was.

"Keep looking. You'll find it eventually," I promised.

"Okay," Chica said before going back to the Show Stage.

After I snagged the contaminated pizza, I headed for Mike's office. Not too long after I was within his eyesight, he slammed on the door's button.

"You're not fooling me, Bonnie. I know you tampered that pizza in some way," Mike stated.

"Calm down, Schmidt. This pizza hasn't been touched by any wrongdoers," I lied.

"If that's the case, then eat a slice," Mike proposed.

"Thank God we aren't effected by medicine," I thought without hesitating on eating a piece of the sleep-inducing pizza. I stood there for a couple of minutes to prove that there was nothing out of the ordinary about the pizza.

"I underestimated you. Thanks for the pizza," Mike said as he finally accepted the pizza as a legitimate pizza pie.

"You're welcome," I said before walking back to the Kitchen. "Sucker!"

I saw that Chica was still absent.

"Now's my chance to wreak some havoc," I thought as I prepared my best prank yet. After setting up everything, I heard footsteps. I saw Chica coming back with a look of disappointment. "Why the sad face?"

Chica answered, "No matter how hard I search, I can't find your gift."

I said, "Hey now. We'll find it. I promise." Just then, I shoved her into the wheelbarrow.

Everything I imagined became a reality. With each step, my resistance towards laughing became more unrealistic. By the time she faceplanted in the toppings, I fell to the floor laughing. Then, like a pie nailing someone in the face, I heard the sound of a camera snapping a picture. After Chica's torment came to an end, I recovered from my laughing fit and snatched the picture from the camera.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" I cheered while looking at my latest masterpiece.

"Bonnie. How could you?" Chica cried.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm gonna have a hard time topping this one," I stated while beginning to feel mesmerized by the photo. This prank will definitely live in our memories for years to come.

In the midst of my victory, Freddy and Foxy ran in to see the beautiful mess before them.

"What happened in here?" Freddy asked. It only took a quick glance at Chica for Foxy to start freaking out.

"Are you okay?!" he wondered while cleaning her up.

"No. My heart feels like it's been shattered into pieces," Chica replied while the tears continued to drip down her face.

"Why is that?" Freddy queried.

"I should've known better than to trust Bonnie," Chica replied coldly.

"What is she implying?" Freddy asked me.

"You of all people should know," I reminded.

"Oh no," Freddy sighed in disappointment.

"What?!" Foxy wondered while beginning to lose his cool.

"I'm the reason why Chica's a mess. She helped me pull off my latest prank," I replied with a deadly amount of confidence. In only a few seconds, my feet weren't touching the ground. Foxy had me by my throat.

"You bastard! Chica is crying over there, and you're just standing here while laughing at her misery! I should rip that head of yours off and shove it so far up your ass that you'd have to be replaced!" Foxy threatened as his eye began to turn pitch black with a tiny white dot.

"Foxy! You need to calm down!" Freddy demanded. "I don't like what Bonnie did either, but violence isn't the answer."

If I weren't an animatronic, I probably would've pissed myself by how terrifying Foxy was. Our eyes only got that way when our anger was at an intense level. I saw Freddy get that way one time. The look on my face that night made my experience with Foxy seem like nothing. I can't recall me or Chica ever getting to that point. Though I've gotten close a few times before.

As I thought that Foxy was gonna put an end to my existence, he suddenly let me go. I breathed a little easier knowing that my handsome face wasn't gonna come face to face with my butt.

"Where's your fricking sense of humor?!" I yelled.

"It left along with any sense of good taste," Foxy responded so cruelly that I could've sworn that I saw venom coming out.

"Do you really think that Chica found your prank humorous?" Freddy asked.

"I didn't think she'd make a big deal out of it. She acts like she's never been pranked in her life," I answered.

"I believe she mentioned something about having her heart broken. From that statement alone, I can decipher that there's more to this story than what's been told. What are you hiding from us?" Freddy pointed out.

"I kind of fibbed about giving her a present," I replied.

"You idiot! That isn't something you lie about! Especially to someone as sweet as Chica!" Foxy shouted.

"Thanks Captain Obvious! I never would've noticed," I said sarcastically.

"I've heard enough! You're gonna give Chica the apology she deserves," Freddy stated.

"No way! I'm not apologizing for something that wasn't meant to be taken seriously!" I argued.

"I wasn't giving you a choice," Freddy coldly said as he dragged me by my ears.

"Hey! Let go of me, you overweight jerk!" I demanded much to my dismay.

He even had the audacity to throw me to where Chica was. When she looked at me, all signs of sadness turned into ones of anger.

"Why did you purposely hurt my feelings? Who in their right mind would do such a mean thing?" she asked.

"How was I supposed to know that you'd cry over it?!" I yelled.

"There are some lines you never cross," Chica stated.

"Still! I've pulled pranks on you that are almost as messy as this one! How is this one any different?" I wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? You've broken my trust," Chica reminded.

"OH! Okay! Well that reason is enough to give you my sympathy! You can be so selfish sometimes," I screamed sarcastically.

"Can I kick his ass now?" Foxy asked Freddy.

"No," Freddy sighed. "It looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

I scoffed, "Please. Whatever you have planned won't change my mind." I had no clue of the crisis I was about to get myself in.

Fifteen seconds later, I was tied up to a chair with duct tape on my mouth.

"Bonnie, I don't want to do this. But you've left us with no choice," Freddy said as he put something on my back. "Until you're ready to apologize, you will have to wear this tinkered joy buzzer. Every time you decide to be discourteous, you will be shocked. We're doing this for your own good." I couldn't believe this! These guys were forcing me to be nice! I knew from the beginning that my life was gonna be a living Hell.

After I was free to go, I immediately headed for the bathroom. I took a good look at the joy buzzer attached to my back.

"They can't keep this thing on me," I said as I reached for the darn thing. The second I grasped it, I could feel the electricity coursing through me. To say it hurt like Hell would be a major understatement. "How powerful is this thing?!" Knowing that getting it off of me wasn't gonna happen, I decided to just move on with my night.

The next night, I sat on the Show Stage in misery.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Foxy asked mockingly.

"Screw-" I began to say before remembering the joy buzzer. Instead, I grunted.

"Tell you what. How about you help me out with some things? It'll give you something to do," Foxy proposed.

"You wish," I thought before getting the shock of my life. "I can't even think about rude things! This buzzer sucks!" Again, I ended up getting shocked. "Fine! I'll help you out."

Foxy smiled before saying, "That is mighty kind of you. You're getting better already."

I angrily sighed, "I can already tell that I'm gonna hate this."

As soon as we entered Pirate Cove, my mouth fell to the floor. I could've sworn that fox messed up his place on purpose. No one's room was this messy unintentionally.

"You better get started. You've got a lot of work to accomplish," Foxy pointed out.

"You can burn in Hell!" I yelled without a care. Sure, I was shocked for the third time that night, but I was too angry to care.

I began to pick up the pieces of broken props, parts, and furniture.

"Something's missing," Foxy stated as he left to get something. As soon as he got back, my temper got the best of me again. He had a maid's outfit in his possession. I honestly don't know how he obtained one (and maybe it's best if I don't know).

"You can mock me, you can force me to do your chores, but I will NEVER put that girly dress on!" I screamed.

"Oh come on! You'll look so cute!" Foxy reassured tauntingly. As I was about to insult him, I quickly smacked my mouth shut. With my free hand, I gave him the bird. Like before, I got shocked.

"Actions are counted too?! Give me a break!" I thought.

"Come on, Bon Bon. Put on the dress," Foxy commanded like I was some mindless dog. I hated it when someone called me that nickname. Without giving a damn, I flipped the bird once again. Because I was so mad, the shock barely affected me.

Some time later, I cleaned Foxy's room in that demeaning outfit. Foxy even had the guts to snap a picture.

"That's going in the scrapbook," Foxy said as he put the picture in an album. At that point, my rage reached to a point where my eyes began to drip tears out of animosity. "What's wrong, Bon Bon?" Just then, I began to think of ways to viciously murder that fox.

"On my list of assholes, you'd take #1!" I cried. Yet again, I got shocked.

"Stop it! Your kindness is killing me," Foxy said sarcastically.

One miserable hour later, Pirate Cove was back to its original condition.

"Your room is cleaned. Can I please take this dress off?" I begged.

"Not yet. You still have one more task," Foxy replied as he took a seat. "Could you give my feet a good cleaning? I'd do it myself, but I'm too lazy." One look at the fox's metallic feet was enough to make me lose my lunch. His feet obviously haven't been cleaned in God knows how long. Finally, something in my head snapped.

"NOPE!" I screamed as I ran out of Pirate Cove. "NO, NADA, OYA, AYE, LELA, BA, BOBO, GALA!" If it wasn't obvious enough, I was driven to insanity. I began smashing my head into a nearby wall.

While I was close enough to losing consciousness, Chica came and stopped me from finishing myself off.

"Calm down!" Chica demanded as she shook me violently. Thankfully, my sense of sanity came crawling back. As I noticed Chica's presence, I began to cry.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I cried while tightly hugging the chicken. "I'm sorry I shoved you into a wheelbarrow full of pizza sauce! I'm sorry I lied to you! And I'm sorry for being a humongous prick! Just get this god damn buzzer off of me!"

Chica grunted, "Okay! I forgive you." After she said that, she pushed a button before taking the buzzer off.

"Thank you!" I cried.

"Well done," I heard Freddy say as he stepped in. "You've learned your lesson."

I said, "You're damn right I did! I'm done with pranking you guys."

Chica exclaimed, "Hold the phone! We weren't trying to stop you from ever pranking us again. We just wanted to teach you to not go too far."

I laughed in embarrassment, "I knew that."

Chica looked at Foxy and asked, "What did you do to him?"

Foxy answered, "I just gave him the same treatment he gave you."

Freddy stated, "I think you went a bit too far."

I playfully threatened, "Don't be surprised if I get you back."

Foxy said, "I better be prepared for that moment."

A couple of nights later, I caught him playing with toy ponies. I snapped a picture and showed the whole group. Foxy blushed as his dirty little secret was revealed.

"You got me," he laughed sarcastically. "Happy now?"

I cheered, "I'm back, baby!"


	11. Supply Closet Mishaps

Chapter 11: Supply Closet Mishaps

**Author's Note: Before we begin another glorious chapter, I'd like to get this off my chest. If you're going to leave a review on one of my stories, PLEASE have an account. I love responding to each and every one of you. I get excited every time I get notified of someone taking a few seconds (or longer, depending on the amount of words you use) out of their life to tell me how much they loved or hated something. Don't think I'm getting mad at you because that's far from my point. Unless it's absolutely necessary, please refrain from reviewing as a guest. Thank you!**

**Oh, and another thing! I believe I should respond to those of you who reviewed as a guest. To everyone who gave me praise, I truly appreciate it. To answer a certain guest's burning question, the man in the woods was NOT Jeremy Fitzgerald. Finally, to reply on iLikeMuffins's review, you REALLY don't want to see that cartoon. Seriously! That show is as traumatizing as seeing your parents in the nude.**

**Oh boy! That had to be my longest Author's Note in my career. On with the chapter!**

**Mike's POV**

Cruelty can come in the most unprecedented moments. Just when you think that a particular day is gonna be a snooze fest, it throws something at you that never could've been seen by the naked eye. A moment like that recently happened to me.

You know how it started. I was checking the cameras to see if any illegal or abnormal activity went down. Like most nights, nothing of the sort happened. Because Freddy and the others were too busy doing their own thing, I was left to fend for myself. Nine times out of ten, that resulted in me sleeping on the job. I'd be lucky if Bonnie poured a bucket full of icy water on me. At least when I nearly froze to death, it gave me a reason to stay focused. Sadly, I ended up ditching the real world for Dreamland.

However, just as I did that, a certain pink frosted cupcake brought me back to reality.

"What is it, Pinkie?" I groaned. Because he was never given a proper voice box, Pinkie made a bunch of muffled sounds. Unlike Chica, I could never comprehend anything the cupcake told me.

"If only I had a translator (or learned how to speak cupcake)," I said, which caused Pinkie to frown. To make up for his lack of an intelligible voice, he moved in a way that pointed to where he wanted to go. "At this point, I'll do anything to get out of the office for a couple of hours. Alright, Pinkie! Show me the way."

Once I got my butt out of the seat, Pinkie led me to the Supply Closet. Of course, I wasn't bright enough to catch on to his drift.

"Why are we in here?" I asked the little guy. He pointed at something that laid on the top shelf. I could barely see it, but it was exposed enough for me to identify it as a water gun. Immediately, I knew what the little guy was thinking.

"You wanna mess with one of the others, don't you?" I asked while grinning. Pinkie blinked happily as I started to reach for the toy gun. Unfortunately, I wasn't tall enough to even grasp it. Then, I grabbed a chair and tried again. While I managed to touch the water gun, I only made matters worse by pushing it back. Finally, I decided to be risky and climb up the cabinet. That would prove to be a huge mistake.

Just as I was about to get a good grip on the toy, I lost my footing and fell with a thud. Because of my weight, I broke through the shelf without too much effort. After I broke through each and every shelf, several objects fell on me. Thanks to the combined weight and positioning, I was trapped like a fly on a sheet of fly paper.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I realized the situation I was in. "What was that cabinet made of? That couldn't have been any kind of wood that I'm familiar with."

At that moment, I realized that Pinkie was nowhere to be found.

"Pinkie?! Where are you?!" I yelled as thoughts of the cupcake being smushed by anything plagued my mind. Thankfully, nothing that horrific happened to him. However, that doesn't change the fact that he was immobilized as well. "Hello! Guys! We're trapped!"

I hollered for the others to help us for a good 10 minutes before calling it quits. It was then that I remembered something particular about this restaurant. The walls throughout most of the building were soundproof.

"It looks like we aren't going anywhere anytime soon," I told Pinkie, who of which didn't take the news very well. "Trust me, I hate it just as much as you do. But there isn't a thing we can do right now. We can only pray that someone notices our absences sooner than later."

We sat in agony for another half hour. When I looked at Pinkie, the poor fella was crying his eyes out. It didn't take a detective to figure out that he was slowly losing hope.

"You poor thing. If I could hug you, I would," I said as I lost any feeling I previously had in my arms and legs. "We can't lose hope. Hope is a dangerous thing to lose. No matter how bleak a situation may seem, we have to keep our heads up and take the challenge head on." From that statement alone, Pinkie's expression changed for the better. It made me wonder if I could be an inspirational speaker.

As the minutes went by, I began to have sudden blackouts. It was bad enough that I couldn't feel my arms or legs. The fact that I could potentially pass out worried me even more.

"Come on, Mike! You have to be strong! For Pinkie's sake!" I thought as the blackouts began to occur on a regular basis.

Finally, when me and Pinkie have been trapped in the Supply Closet for an hour and a half, my consciousness was ready to hit the hay. Before I succumbed from the lack of flowing blood, I saw someone barging in.

Some time later, I found myself lying on a hospital bed.

"So, you finally regained consciousness?" a feminine voice wondered. I looked up and saw a nurse.

"How long have I been out?" I asked while noticing that my arms and legs had a sense of feeling again.

"Two days. You're lucky you survived that fall with only a few bruises and a coma," the nurse answered.

"When can I leave?" I queried.

"Whenever the doctor thinks you can handle yourself," the nurse replied.

After several more hours in the hospital, I was a free man. My first thought was to head back to the pizzeria.

Once I walked inside, I was greeted with a group hug.

"You're okay!" Chica cheered.

"You had us worried!" Foxy sighed in relief.

"I told you guys he wasn't dead," Bonnie stated. That sort of killed the mood, but not for very long.

"What happened to you?" Freddy asked.

"It's kind of a funny story," I laughed nervously. "You see, Pinkie had an idea for a prank. He needed this water gun that was on the top of the cabinet. When I tried to grab it, I tripped on my own two feet and made a crash landing. More or less, I'm gonna live another day. I just have to be more careful from now on."

The Fazbear crew sighed in relief as Chica said, "I'm just glad that you didn't hurt yourself too badly. Now I believe a certain pizza pie is calling your name." The mentioning of pizza instantly cheered me up.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's eat!" I ecstatically asked before sprinting into my office.

Yeah, life can be a pain. But with every injury comes something to stitch it up.


	12. The Day My Body Was Taken

Chapter 12: The Day My Body Was Taken

**3rd Person POV**

"Who touched my freaking guitar?!" Bonnie screamed as he hugged his guitar like it was a living creature. The others were just minding their own business when the purple bunny suddenly spouted out his inner anger.

Freddy was the first to the scene as he asked, "What is this I hear about guitars?"

Bonnie answered, "Somebody got their dirty little hands on my guitar and ruined it!"

Freddy analyzed the guitar before saying, "It looks fine to me."

Bonnie stated, "It's not fine, Fazbear! Obviously, one of you freeloaders were violating my precious instrument. And I know who." After making that last statement, he headed for Pirate Cove, preparing to give Foxy one hell of a verbal beating.

From inside, Foxy sighed in annoyance as he got ready to deal with more of Bonnie's bullcrap.

The second Bonnie stepped foot into Pirate Cove, Foxy said, "Before you go on a rampage, I'd like to say that nobody (especially me) touched your guitar." As the fox expected, Bonnie wasn't listening to a single word.

"I know how you pirates work. You say bullcrap to mislead innocent people. But I'm not stupid! I know for a fact that you laid that disgusting hook of yours on my defenseless guitar. And before you tell me that the security cameras would've seen it being touched, I don't need the footage to know that you were the mastermind behind this hideous act of revenge," Bonnie said.

"Even if we didn't have the footage, there are still a plentiful amount of flaws with your theory. One, the whole pirate thing is only for entertainment purposes. Two, I don't give a rat's ass about your guitar. And three, what exactly would I accomplish with harming that piece of plastic? Also, I have no reason to even think about such a thing. To save you from embarrassing yourself yet again (and my head from aching), let's just drop it before this goes too far," Foxy explained rather calmly.

"You despicable piece of trash! I knew you were responsible for this!" Bonnie shouted as Foxy slapped himself in the face.

"Here comes the headache," Foxy thought as Bonnie cursed a storm.

Several breathless minutes later, Bonnie finally took a breath. Ranting for long periods of time without stopping to breathe can do that to you.

"Are you done?" Foxy asked, who of which almost lost his sense of hearing.

"Just you wait, you sly devil! You'll wish that you never laid a finger on my guitar!" Bonnie swore as he stomped out of Pirate Cove.

"I don't know why I even hang out with him," Foxy pondered before heading for the Backstage. Hopefully, there would be something to relieve him of his aching head.

The fox searched from top to bottom for something to heal his physical pain. After rummaging through the room, he snatched himself an odd-looking bottle. He wasn't an expert on oil, but he knew how oil bottles were structured. He dumped the fluid in his ears before waiting for the dark liquid to do its magic.

However, what Foxy failed to realize was that he ended up pouring some sort of strange potion into his ears. I guess some witch left it there on accident? I don't know! If animatronics can get possessed by dead children, then witches can coexist in this universe as well.

Anyways, after a good 30 seconds, Foxy began to feel the effects of the potion. Instead of fixing the problem, the potion only made it worse. As the fox gripped onto his head in agony, he felt the world around him go dark. Within seconds, he was out cold.

Some time later, Foxy regained consciousness. However, something felt different. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the Show Stage. The next detail that caught his eye was the fact that he wasn't just looking at his surroundings with only one eye.

"That oil did more than I thought it would," Foxy thought as he enjoyed the fact that he was no longer blind in his right eye. Sure, it may destroy a part of the image he was building as an entertainer, but seeing out of both eyes was better than seeing out of one.

Just as he began to enjoy the results, he saw that his hook was replaced with a purple hand.

"What the hell?!" Foxy yelled as he got a good look at the rest of his body. At that moment, he heard the words that came out of his mouth. "Why do I look and sound like Bonnie?!"

He ran to the nearest bathroom, looked at the mirror, and screamed as he discovered that he had literally turned into Bonnie. By the way, to avoid confusion, we'll just refer to him as Fonnie.

"This isn't happening!" Fonnie shouted as he felt like fainting. Before he could, he ran to Pirate Cove.

From the inside, Fonnie saw Boxy (aka Bonnie's mind within Foxy's body) panicking.

"I'm guessing you noticed as well?" Fonnie asked.

"This has to be a dream!" Boxy screamed as he pinched himself.

"Don't pinch me!" Fonnie demanded.

"But I'm trying to-" Boxy said before realizing something. Because of their current situation, anything Bonnie did in Foxy's body would have no negative consequences on himself. Boxy grew an evil smile while running out of Pirate Cove.

"Oh no!" Fonnie said as he chased after Boxy.

Meanwhile, Chica was baking some pizza. As she got ready to put some more in the oven, Boxy made an entrance.

"Hey Foxy!" Chica greeted.

"Hey there," Boxy said as he thought of ways to get his revenge. "I see you're making some pizza."

"Yep. If you could help me, I'd really appreciate it," Chica stated.

"Sure. Anything for my dimwitted chicken," Boxy said.

"Dimwitted?" Chica asked, who of which was slightly offended by Boxy's comment. "How much have you been hanging out with Bonnie?"

Boxy answered, "A lot. In fact, I think he's way cuter than you."

Chica rolled her eyes before saying, "Okay, Foxy. I know you're pranking me. Joke's over."

Boxy raised a brow before asking, "Who said anything about joking around?"

Chica said in a slightly annoyed fashion, "Seriously. I caught you in the act. You can stop now."

Boxy sighed, "Oh Chica. Your naivety is rather heartbreaking."

Chica asked angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Boxy explained, "Earth to birdbrain, we're finished! Done! Rendered useless!"

Chica began to get teary-eyed while saying, "This isn't funny anymore!"

Boxy looked down while saying, "Let's face the facts. You're a stupid bird that doesn't know when to grow up. I need someone that's smart, funny, and mature. I found all of those qualities in Bonnie. So, see ya! Wouldn't want to be you!" And with that, Boxy walked out of the Kitchen, leaving Chica with a shattered heart.

As Fonnie finally caught up, he saw that he was too late. Chica was lying on the floor, curled up in a little ball. Even with her back turned, it was obvious that she had been crying a puddle. Fonnie's oil began to boil as he ran for Boxy.

Of course, he was chilling in Pirate Cove.

"What did you do?!" Fonnie demanded through gritted teeth.

"Who shoved a stick up your butt?" Boxy asked sarcastically.

"Can it, you bastard! I know you did something to Chica!" Fonnie shouted.

"Technically, it was you that harshly dumped her. I didn't do a thing," Boxy revealed. Fonnie was rendered speechless by Boxy's revelation. Soon after that, his eyes turned black as he almost attacked Boxy. Before he did, he remembered that they switched bodies. Instead, he began to punch himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Boxy asked. Fonnie ignored the question as he began to tear off some limbs. It may have been painful, but it was worth it. Boxy realized the purpose behind Fonnie's deed and began to hurt himself.

Before they could finish themselves off, Freddy barged into Pirate Cove.

"FOXY!" he screamed before witnessing the scene before him. Fonnie and Boxy stopped mangling each other to look at Freddy in absolute horror. If Freddy got mad, he got MAD!

"I can explain!" Fonnie stated.

"Bonnie, this is between me and Foxy. Stay out of this!" Freddy demanded. "You better start talking, fox!"

"I just told her the truth. Her overreaction is not my fault," Boxy explained without fear.

"Overreaction?! You insulted her well being!" Freddy argued.

"Again, it's not my fault. Her parents should've raised her better," Boxy said in defense.

"That tears it!" Fonnie screamed as he lunged at Boxy. The two began to tear each other apart. To put it simply, it was far from a pleasant scene.

Before they could finish it, Chica barged in and yelled, "STOP!" Everyone looked at the upset chicken in shock. "I know everything." After saying that, she walked up to Fonnie and hugged him.

"Chica?" Fonnie queried.

"I'm so sorry, Foxy! I actually thought that you were breaking up with me," Chica apologized before crying some more.

"Chica. Foxy's over there," Freddy pointed out.

"No he's not! This may sound ridiculous, but Bonnie and Foxy have switched bodies," Chica rebutted.

"How do you know this?" Fonnie and Boxy asked.

"You know that potion I lost a while back? It was used," Chica expounded.

"You mean that stuff I poured into my ears wasn't oil?" Fonnie wondered.

"How did you not know that?!" Boxy yelled in disbelief.

"Your head isn't really screwed on correctly when your head aches," Fonnie admitted.

"Luckily, I have the antidote right here," Chica said before taking out a bottle shaped like an ocarina. Then, she poured the substance into Fonnie's ears. Seconds later, Fonnie and Boxy groaned in pain as their heads felt like they were being crushed. A few more seconds later, they passed out.

Several minutes later, the two animatronics got back up. Bonnie was Bonnie, and Foxy was Foxy. Chica gave the tattered fox the biggest hug of her life.

"I miss me too," Foxy said as he saw Bonnie walking away. He looked at Freddy as the bear noticed Bonnie leaving.

"You aren't going anywhere, Mr. I-Nearly-Destroyed-A-Relationship," Freddy said coldly.

"He started it!" Bonnie shouted while accusing Foxy.

"Shut up, Bonnie! You have no room to talk!" Chica yelled. To say that everyone was shocked by her out of character moment would be an understatement. And with that, she (along with Foxy) left.

"How could you do such a thing?" Freddy asked, doubting that Bonnie had really sunk this low.

"He hurt my baby! I only did what was fair," Bonnie stated.

"By almost splitting them apart?" Freddy queried.

"Almost! I didn't in the end," Bonnie reassured. Of course, Freddy wasn't buying it.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that," Freddy sighed before leaving Bonnie to himself. The bunny tried to deny his wrongdoing, but the more he thought about it, the more guilty he felt about doing it.

"What have I done?" Bonnie thought before slumping to the ground in shame.

The next night, Mike showed up to do his job.

"Well. Time to begin another week," the night guard thought while heading for his office. Once he turned on the cameras, he noticed that Bonnie was already absent. Seeing this as unusual, he switched from the Show Stage camera to the Backstage camera. In the corner of the room was the purple bunny himself. He looked lifeless. "There's something you don't see everyday." Because of his curiosity, Mike got up and walked to where Bonnie sat.

After Mike walked in, he said, "Hey Bonnie. Why are you so down?" The bunny ignored the night guard's question and continued to sit there. "Yoo hoo! Earth to Bonnie! Are you alive?" Again, he didn't give a response. Then, Mike got out an air horn and blew it.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood!" Bonnie screamed.

"What's your freaking problem?" Mike asked.

"I just want to be alone," Bonnie said with absolutely no emotion. This was worse than Mike thought. He knew Bonnie wasn't gonna talk, so he decided to catch up on the footage he missed out on. After seeing everything that went down the night before, he understood why Bonnie was acting the way he was.

"I guess he oughta know the truth," Mike sighed before heading back to the Backstage.

"I thought I told you to scram," Bonnie said with little emotion.

"You know how your guitar was touched?" Mike inquired.

"What's the point? Even if Foxy did mess with my guitar, it wouldn't change the fact that I went too far," Bonnie pointed out.

"About that. Foxy wasn't responsible for touching your guitar. That was my fault," Mike revealed. Bonnie was surprised by the news. "I accidentally pushed it over the edge. I tried to fix it, but my shift ended before I could completely repair it. I'm sorry for all of the nonsense it stirred up. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Mike shut his eyes as he prepared for the worst beating of his life. Instead, he was given a hug. "I'm confused. Why aren't you pulverizing me?"

"It's not your fault. I overreacted. I almost ruined the bond that Foxy and Chica have. I was the asshole. And now I'm gonna be a man and face my punishment head on," Bonnie reassured while crying. After letting Mike go, Bonnie headed for Pirate Cove. As expected, Foxy and Chica weren't pleased by this. They went as far as turning their backs.

"I deserve that. And I deserve all of the hateful things you guys say and do to me. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for all of the BS I put you through. Nothing that I did should ever be forgiven. I won't be surprised if you guys never talk to me again. If you somehow decide to forgive me, then I truly appreciate it. Farewell," Bonnie said before walking out.

"Wait!" Chica shouted. Bonnie stopped dead in his tracks. "True, what you did was cruel and uncalled for. But you stood up and apologized like a man should. I forgive you. But only a little."

Foxy hesitated before saying, "What she said."

"Really?!" Bonnie said before crying tears of joy. "What would I do without you guys?!" Just then, he bear hugged Foxy and Chica.

"To be honest, life kind of blows without you," Foxy mumbled.

"Care to repeat that?" Bonnie asked mockingly.

"Don't push your luck," Foxy threatened.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed playfully.

"You never cease to amaze me," Freddy said out of nowhere.

"I'm guessing you don't hate me anymore," Bonnie guessed.

"Bonnie, I couldn't hate you if I wanted to. You have too much charm," Freddy admitted.

"Thanks, you old koot," Bonnie said while blushing. Freddy rolled his eyes as everyone got into a group hug.

"Me and my dysfunctional family," Mike said.


	13. Mr And Mrs Schmidt

Chapter 13: Mr. And Mrs. Schmidt

**Mike's POV**

"Hello?" I said as I picked up my phone. Who could've been calling me at this hour?

"Hi dear!" a motherly voice cheerfully greeted from the other line. If that description didn't give it away, the woman calling me was my mother.

"Mom?! What are you doing? Don't you have a job in the morning?" I asked while remembering that she had to be somewhere in a few short hours.

"Haven't I told you this already? I dumped that horrendous store two weeks ago," she pointed out, which definitely caught me off guard. For as long as I can remember, my mother worked at this boutique five miles from the pizzeria. Whatever caused her to just quit like that must've screwed up big time. It takes an insane amount of effort to make her flip to the mean side of her switch.

"I don't think I ever got that memo," I explained. "Anyways, why are you calling me at such a late hour?"

"I just wanted to let my baby boy know that his mama bear is gonna be there in a few minutes," she stated. Like any other young adult, I blushed in embarrassment when she referred to me by my baby name.

"I-I never told you where I worked. H-How are you gonna find me?" I stuttered, mentally begging to the almighty lord that she was pulling my leg.

"Mikey, mama bear knows everything. See you in a few minutes!" she stated before hanging up on me. I haven't blushed as much as I ever had in my life. I knew for a fact that she was gonna come in guns blazing (and by that, I mean overstock on everything that had to do with my childhood). I pictured her showing the Fazbear crew all of those embarrassing photos that every mother seemed to possess, telling them equally embarrassing stories, and not shutting up about me. To save my pride, I thought of a way to convince Freddy and the others to stay lifeless for the entire time my mother stayed.

As I was in the same room as the Fazbear gang, I began to unravel my latest scheme.

"If it isn't Mike," Freddy greeted. "Care to assist me in setting up the Dining Area for tomorrow's birthday party?"

"Actually, I came to ask all of you a favor," I said.

"Sure. What do you need from us?" Foxy asked.

"Um... you see, I got news of someone from a certain business coming down here for an interrogation. Could you try your best to not make any movement whatsoever? You know, because not everyone knows of the... past?" I lied.

"Is it that time already? Well, I suppose we can make it work," Freddy answered, which led me to celebrating in my mind.

"Hold the phone! Freddy, you know interrogation only happens on Tuesdays. Clearly, our night guard is hiding some crucial details from us," Bonnie exclaimed. That damn bunny had to ruin everything!

"Oh right! I can never remember when interrogation occurs," Freddy remembered while playfully pounding himself in the noggin. "If Bonnie speaks the truth, then what is causing you to be so dishonest?"

"If it's embarrassing, we promise not to laugh," Chica reassured before giving Bonnie a look. "Well, most of us won't." Seeing no point in lying anymore, I decided to spill the beans.

"My mother is coming for a visit," I revealed.

"That's it? What was the point in lying to us? We know your mother," Foxy wondered.

"I know! But once she realizes that you actually have a conscious, she'll go kamikaze with all sorts of baby-related junk," I explained. "Can you just pretend to be inanimate for one night?"

"What's in it for us?" Bonnie queried. There always has to be a catch with this turd.

"I don't know. Free pizza, a new guitar, or whatever it is you guys want," I replied.

"Alright. I guess I can sacrifice a few hours. It's not like I had better things planned," Bonnie agreed.

"I'd do anything for my first mate," Foxy accepted in his pirate accent.

"I'll do it," Chica jovially said.

"Then it's settled. Get in positions. We've got a long night ahead of us," Freddy said as everyone headed back to their original positions. And just like that, the most important woman of my life came busting through the entrance.

"There's my baby boy," she cheered while crushing me with her arms. I could've sworn I saw Bonnie smirking at the mention of my baby name.

"Hey mom. Long time no see," I greeted while she finally gave me time to breathe. "Come with me. My office is this way." After traversing through the establishment, we were in my second home.

"I can't say I expected anything amazing," she commented.

"This isn't no boutique," I reassured.

"Don't remind me," she groaned. "Enough about my employment. I want to see your job in action."

"Trust me. You won't be seeing a lot of action," I joked, which caused me to giggle like a doofus. My mom rolled her eyes as I proceeded to show her the pros and cons of being a night guard.

After a quick explanation, she had the gist of my occupation down.

"If you ask me, this job sounds pretty unamusing," she panned.

"It may be boring, but it's the easiest $120 you'll ever earn," I pointed out.

"Fair enough," she said as her eyes widened in fear.

I saw this and asked, "Are you okay?"

"D-Did th-the bunny just m-move?!" she stuttered. I examined the cameras and noticed that Bonnie had moved.

"What the hell is he doing?!" I thought while searching for him.

"Speaking of that bunny, what was his name again? Bobbie?" she wondered while calming down.

"It's Bonnie," I answered.

"Right. I remembered that he had a girl's name. I never really liked him. He was always so... creepy," she said while shivering.

"I take offense to that!" a voice yelled from the outside. We looked to our left and saw Bonnie. My mother squealed as she kicked the bunny in the face Ferris Bueller style. And with that, he fell flat on his butt.

"Was that him?!" my mom asked.

"Oh yeah," I replied while uncontrollably grinning. After Bonnie regained consciousness, he was barraged by apologies.

"Don't sweat it. You only broke my freaking nose!" Bonnie yelled. I gave him a dirty look. "Like I said, it was an accident." Just then, the rest of the crew showed up.

"What's with all of the commotion?" Foxy wondered. He realized that my mother was about to faint from how unbelievable this situation was and laughed nervously. I facepalmed as I tried my best to not scold the Fazbear crew.

"So all of you aren't just robots?" my mother queried.

"Yes," Freddy answered before explaining everything that's happened in the last couple of years. To say that my mom was surprised would be an understatement.

"This is unimaginable!" she said before hearing her stomach requesting food. "Mikey, could you be a dear and fix us something to eat?"

"Okay," I agreed before heading to the kitchen. Within half an hour, I had two pizza pies ready to be served. As I got back, my worst fears were becoming a reality. My mother was presenting my baby pictures. My friends either laughed or admired my cuteness.

"Mom!" I shouted while my face blushed a deep crimson.

"You're just in time," she said before revealing the most unbearable photo of them all. What was it, you ask? You'll never know because I'm not telling jacksh-

"It's Mike being covered in spaghetti!" Bonnie screams before running away. Hey! Get back here, you son of a bi-

WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

Anyways, after that, the rest of the night went by pretty quickly. She shared some more information about me, we played games, and all sorts of fun stuff.

Once it was 6 a.m. once again, me and my mother had to say our farewells.

"I'll have to come back someday," she said as we walked out of the restaurant.

"No," I said before she drove away.


	14. My Babysitter's A Night Guard Part 1

Chapter 14: My Babysitter's A Night Guard Part 1

**Author's Note: It happened again. What do I mean by that, you ask? I have been requested a chapter idea, and I accepted it. Who is this mysterious individual? Why, it's none other than the fantabulous KudleyFan93 (OMG, senpai noticed me)! If you haven't checked her out, she's amazing! Heck, she's even better than yours truly! Well, I better not keep her waiting. Let's proceed to the chapter at hand!**

**3rd Person POV**

How does life occasionally go from typical to downright Bolshevik in a matter of seconds? That's the question that entered Mike's mind as he watched the scene before him in horror. Tables were split in half, party hats littered the floor, and all sorts of decorations described the madness that went down in the Dining Area. The source of these deeds stood near an untouched table. Out of anger, he slammed his fists down and caused the table to suffer a fate similar to its brethren.

"Bonnie! Please calm down!" Mike begged while getting teary-eyed. The purple bunny ignored the night guard's pleas as he released his inner wrath some more. "I didn't mean it."

One night ago, Mike did what he had been doing ever since he got stuck in this restaurant. Thanks to his mother showing up some time ago, he managed to find a little more entertainment in his job. In fact, she became a regular visitor. However, she wasn't around on this particular night.

As Mike continued to lazily stare at the cameras, his eyelids fought to stay afloat. Unfortunately, like a meteor, they came crashing down. Within seconds, Mike was sleeping on the job.

Unbeknownst to our night guard, a strange figure made himself visible on the camera for the Backstage. Just by looking at him, any person could decipher him as a more golden Freddy. Well, they wouldn't be wrong.

He sniffed the air and cringed.

"Even after 20 years, I still haven't gotten used to that smell," he groaned before performing some sort of witchcraft. As soon as it reached its full potential, Goldie let it run free. "That dumb night guard won't see it coming." And just like that, he vanished into thin air.

An hour later, Mike woke up with a start.

"Aw crap!" he screamed before checking the cameras. Thankfully, everything seemed to be in order. He sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought something bad happened." As soon as he said that, a scream came from the Show Stage. Of course, Mike heard this and ran over there like a madman. What he saw next was shocking.

Right in front of the night guard stood a young purple bunny that looked an awful lot like Bonnie (spoiler alert: it was). The little guy seemed to be in denial.

"This can't be happening!" he yelled while clutching his ears.

"What the heck?" Mike thought as he searched for the others. When he stepped into the Kitchen, Chica and Foxy appeared to have shrunken down as well. While they weren't denying it like Bonnie, they were definitely surprised by the sudden transformation.

"Foxy, we've shrunk!" Chica exclaimed.

"I don't think shrinking was the only thing that happened," Foxy pointed out. In his mind, Mike thought that he was having some twisted dream. After he ran back to the Show Stage, he saw that Freddy had also suffered the same fate.

"This is quite the predicament," Freddy said without a hint of shock. At this point, Mike fainted.

A few minutes later, Mike began to regain consciousness. He noticed that he was surrounded by the Fazbear crew. Like before, they were all children.

"H-How is this possible?!" Mike stuttered while trying not to pass out again. "How did you guys turn into kids?!"

"Goldie," Bonnie bluntly answered.

"Goldie? Who's Goldie?" Mike wondered.

"Remember when we explained our past?" Freddy asked. Mike thought back to when Freddy told him about those children being murdered.

"Yeah," Mike replied.

"You see, Goldie is... different. He has this vendetta against us. On occasion, he messes with us until he gets bored. I guess it'd be fair to call him sadistic," Freddy explained.

"Why does he hate you guys so much?" Mike inquired.

"I wish I had the answer to that question. I'm afraid I don't," Freddy stated.

"If you thought my pranks were cruel, then you haven't seen what Goldie is capable of," Bonnie pointed out. Considering that this was the same guy who almost destroyed a couple's relationship, the thought of what Goldie can pull off scared the wits out of Mike.

"We gotta do something! We can't just give him the satisfaction of us in misery!" Mike proposed.

"Good luck finding him. That bear is never in plain sight. For all we know, he could be hearing us right now," Foxy stated. Suddenly, the golden bear appeared right behind Chica.

"Was it that obvious?" Goldie grunted. As he said that, Bonnie jumped at him. Because of his size, he barely left a scratch on Goldie. With the snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it! I almost had him," Bonnie complained. "Now what do we do?"

"Like I suggested, we don't give him the satisfaction," Mike repeated.

"If he's not satisfied, then he'll get bored quicker. Clever thinking, Schmidt. Maybe you can help me with some pranks," Bonnie admitted.

"Sorry, but I have morals," Mike joked.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Bonnie asked in annoyance.

"Don't count on it," Mike warned.


	15. My Babysitter's A Night Guard Part 2

Chapter 15: My Babysitter's A Night Guard Part 2

**3rd Person POV**

Just as Mike proposed, the group of friends decided to do nothing that Goldie would find amusing. And by that, I mean they sat on their butts and literally did nothing. The only stunts pulled by the crew were blinking and the occasional breath of fresh air (if mediocre air conditioning can be considered fresh air).

Somewhere in the deepest parts of the restaurant, Goldie peeped on the Fazbear gang. Like Bonnie had expected, Goldie didn't take their course of action (or lack thereof) very lightly.

"They think they're so clever with their little plan," he growled. "One way or another, I will get the satisfaction I so desire."

Several minutes of nothing happening later, Bonnie was growing impatient.

"You think that Goldie would've done something by now," the bunny stated.

"Well don't give him ideas! You know damn well that he's a bigger prankster than you," Foxy reminded. Just then, Chica's stomach began to growl.

"Oh no!" Chica complained.

"Of course. Just when things seem to go well, missy here has to go and screw it all up," Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, don't you even start! It's okay, Chica. I'll handle it," Mike said before heading to the Kitchen.

Back in the depths of the establishment, Goldie's muzzle shifted into his infamous evil grin.

"How would you like your dish served, Mikey? Hot or cold?" Goldie mockingly asked as he prepared to do more of his dark magic.

Once Mike entered the Kitchen, he did his best to watch his surroundings. He knew doing the deed could lead to several deadly endings. Needless to say, when it came to taking care of his buddies, it was worth the risk. He opened the fridge and took out all of the necessary ingredients. Afterwards, he snatched the utensils from their spots and put them to good use. As he almost put the pizza in the oven, the tools he used earlier began floating in midair.

"Is that the best you got, Goldie? For someone Freddy called sadistic, this is extremely disappointing," Mike taunted.

Back with Goldie, he was caught off guard from how cocky Mike sounded. However, it didn't linger in his mind for too long.

"Watch out, folks! We got ourselves a badass," Goldie said sarcastically. With the flick of his finger, the utensils made their way to Mike's head. Of course, the night guard saw this and dodged at the last minute.

"How predictable. What's next? Are you gonna lift the fridge and crush me?" Mike taunted some more. To say Goldie was ticked off would be this century's biggest understatement.

"Who is this night guard?!" the golden bear screamed. Out of pure frustration, he freed the drawers full of utensils and launched them towards Mike. Like before, our night guard avoided contact with the sharp objects. To mock Goldie even more, he flashed his gluteus maximus and playfully smacked it. In the midst of Mike's tormentative acts, the pizza was finished.

"Better luck next time!" the night guard shouted before sticking his tongue out. Goldie's face was burning red while smoke puffed out his ears.

"You may have handled the kitchen's heat, but you're just entering the fire!" he threatened. It's pretty clear that Goldie severely underestimated Mike's capabilities. "Looks like my satisfaction won't be very easy to obtain. If he wants to play dirty, I'll play dirtier!"

Moments later, Mike made it back to the Dining Area.

"I'm impressed. Even with all of that ruckus, you managed to get out unscathed," Freddy complimented.

"Let's just say his tricks are uninspired," Mike explained before giving Chica the pizza pie.

"Thank you," she said before chomping down a slice in one bite.

"But still, we can't commit such risky behavior too often. The last thing we need is you getting injured," Freddy warned.

"Are you kidding?! With Mike on our side, we can't lose!" Bonnie cheered. As soon as Bonnie said that, the bell that usually put Mike in a good mood scared him.

"My shift is over already?!" Mike yelled fearfully. "But how am I gonna explain all of this to my boss?!" Just as Mike asked that, the Fazbear gang were adults again. "Do what now?!"

"Huh. It looks like the same rules apply to Goldie," Foxy stated.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"Almost anything supernatural that happens in this restaurant is reversed at 6 a.m. Of course, us being able to communicate normally is the only exception," Freddy explained. In a way, it made sense to Mike. Even after the clock struck 6, he was still able to talk to the animatronics.

"But what about Goldie? What if he attacks you guys during the day?" Mike queried.

"Like everyone else, Goldie has his flaws. His trickery is only effective at night. I'm afraid this battle is the first step towards a war," Freddy expounded. Mike gulped before he took his belongings and left the restaurant. Something in his gut told him that the next night was gonna be a living nightmare.


	16. My Babysitter's A Night Guard Final Part

Chapter 16: My Babysitter's A Night Guard Final Part

**3rd Person POV**

The time between the end of Mike's last shift and the beginning of his next shift would've made any normal person go nuts. He spent every waking moment thinking of ways to stop Goldie's ruthless tricks. Whatever that golden bear had in mind was quite the mystery.

"No matter what goes down tonight, we'll be the ones that get the last laugh," Mike thought as he sketched out a plan. Whenever Goldie was out in the open, Mike and the others would pounce on him before his dark magic could save him. Although, making sure that the golden bear never returned was gonna be tricky. With only 30 minutes to spare, the night guard had connected all of the pieces. "Watch out, Goldilocks! Papa bear and his family will make sure you never step foot in our place again." As soon as he finished his statement, he cringed at how awful it was. Eventually, he pushed it aside and proceeded to the restaurant.

However, just as Mike pulled up to the restaurant, the front doors were shut tight.

"Of course! Luckily, I came prepared," Mike scoffed at himself for not realizing something so glaringly obvious. He took out a crowbar and swung full force. Unfortunately, the doors were sealed with a magic barrier, which caused our night guard to shake like a bell. "I was prepared for that as well." He took out an anti-magic crowbar and repeated the process. He managed to turn that invisible wall into rubble. "Huh. So this actually is a magic crowbar? Who knew?"

He gave the door another shot. Thankfully, Goldie forgot to lock the doors in case someone somehow broke through his defenses.

"This feels too easy. There's gotta be a catch," Mike thought as he examined the Dining Area for any booby traps. As he was about to conclude his search, a muffled scream was heard. A million thoughts entered Mike's mind as he ran for Pirate Cove. What he saw next nearly made him throw up.

Poor Chica was strapped to a wall with leather. She had a ball gag shutting her beak. Not too far away, Foxy was beaten to a pulp and laid unconscious. To make matters even more disturbing, Goldie was a few centimeters short of talking body.

"You know, Chica. I've always had a thing for girls like you. Seeing you this way just makes you even sexier," Goldie whispered in a disgustingly lustrous tone. Mike knew he couldn't let the golden bear fulfill his sinful desires. To stop him, the night guard grabbed a nearby object and threw it upside Goldie's noggin. As expected, this led to Goldie turning his head in anger.

"Sorry, Goldie. Looks like it's just you and your hand tonight," Mike mockingly apologized before dashing for the golden bear. Before he could reach Goldie, his target disappeared once again. Just then, Goldie was behind Mike. However, the night guard saw this coming and clutched onto Goldie's fist. "Like I said last night: Your tricks don't work on me." Mike turned to face the monster before him and kicked him backwards. Goldie grasped his chest in pain.

"How am I getting my ass kicked by a puny human?!" Goldie yelled while shooting some magical orbs at Mike, who of which gracefully dodged all of them.

"This puny human knows a little too much about villains," Mike explained before deflecting the final blast, which impacted Goldie and flew him into a wall. "To be honest, you would get your butt handed to you by practically anyone with a decent intellect." I'd be lying if I said Goldie wasn't offended by that statement.

"I'll teach you to mess with Goldie!" the golden bear screamed while charging up some more magic. Mike didn't even respond. As Goldie finished, he sent it flying towards Mike. The only thing our night guard did was move a single step to the left. As the blast barely singed his shirt, it passed Mike and collided with the wall in front of it, blowing it to smithereens.

"Boring! Got anything less cliche?" Mike taunted. Due to his growing frustration, Goldie's face could easily make a person think that Ebenezer Scrooge had arrived. Unexpectedly, Mike felt a surge of pain in his no-no zone. He couldn't get a good look of his saboteur because he fainted from the agonizing pain.

Several minutes later, Mike woke up once more. This time, he was in his office. Also, Foxy and Freddy were alongside the night guard.

"Hey guys. Kind of a crappy way to reintroduce ourselves, huh?" Mike nervously greeted.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before," Freddy reassured. At that moment, Mike noticed that Foxy was attempting to open the doors. No matter how hard he tried, the doors refused to move an inch.

"You're not gonna open the doors like that," Mike stated before reaching for the door's button... which was absent. "Did that son of a bitch lock us in?!"

"Damn straight! Now help me open this door!" Foxy demanded. Mike knew for a fact that those doors weren't going to open through manpower (er, animatronic power for that matter). He searched all throughout the office for something useful. He saw one of those crank devices and grabbed it. He slid it under the door's narrow opening and cranked that son of a gun.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"Don't worry. I saw this on TV once," Mike explained while cranking some more.

"You can't believe everything you see on TV," Freddy said.

"TV has gotten me this far. Why stop now?" Mike argued as he got the door to a comfortable level. "Get out! Hurry!"

"I can't believe that worked!" Freddy said in disbelief.

"Who cares? I gotta save Chica!" Foxy shouted before running for the Dining Area. Before he could make it, the fox was tripped.

"Are you stupid?! If you know what's good for you and her, you better stop and let it happen," a voice said as the owner of the voice made himself visible.

"Bonnie, what the hell are you saying?" Foxy inquired with an unamused look on his face.

"You think this is a joke?! You think I tripped you for the hell of it?! I'm trying to stop you from doing something stupid!" Bonnie yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"If Goldie sees us coming, he'll do something we'll regret for the rest of our lives," Bonnie expounded.

"How do you know all of this?" Freddy inquired.

"Because... he had it all planned out," Bonnie stated. "For the last year and a half, Goldie worked day and night on a plan to ruin our lives for good. One day, while I stumbled into the basement, I overheard his plan. Of course, with Mike by our side, we have a chance! Come on! We need to think of a plan."

"Wait a minute! You knew that Goldie was planning something dangerous, and you didn't tell anybody?" Mike asked with a hint of anger. Bonnie stood where he was in absolute silence.

"I didn't say anything about telling the others," Bonnie reminded. Sadly for the purple bunny, Mike wasn't an idiot. The night guard walked up to Bonnie and socked him, leaving a black eye (er, blacker than normal). Freddy and Foxy got wide eyed from Mike's sudden act of violence.

"You dumbass! How could you not tell your friends that their lives were in danger!?" Mike screamed.

"It slipped my mind. Plus, he promised to give me something," Bonnie whimpered.

"Not only did you neglect to tell your BEST friends, but you also sold them out for an empty promise?!" Mike hollered.

"T-That was b-before-" Bonnie stuttered before Mike interrupted him.

"Save it, you inconsiderate bastard! It's always been about you! You've never cared about your friends' safety! You'd leave them in a ditch if you had to decide between them or whatever piece of crap you consider precious! Your mother made the right choice abandoning you all those years ago! You're no better than Goldie! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Mike screamed. Bonnie had never felt so upset in his life. Not even his own father ratted him out like that. Tears fell down his face before he ran off.

After Mike got his emotions under control again, he realized all of those nasty things he said to Bonnie. He looked at Freddy and Foxy.

"What have I done?" Mike asked fearfully.

"Something no one has ever done. But you stooped to a new low. I knew you were angry, but... what the hell, Mikey?!" Foxy pointed out while trying to recover from that out of character moment.

"Oh my God!" Mike yelled before heading to where Bonnie ran off to.

"Mike!" Freddy and Foxy hollered before running after him. When they caught up to him, they looked in horror as they saw the ruins that was the Dining Area. And now we're back at beginning.

Despite Mike pleading to the purple bunny countless times, Bonnie was too caught up in his rage to even care.

"Freddy! You're gonna have to talk some sense into him," Mike proposed.

"You're the one that let out his inner demons! You should be the one to apologize!" Freddy argued.

"He won't listen to my reasoning! You've known him since you were in grade school. Please!" Mike rebutted. As terrified as Freddy was, he went with his heart and agreed to do the job. He tiptoed to the pissed off bunny.

"Bonnie. Please talk to me," Freddy begged. "Your behavior is scaring me." Just as he feared, Bonnie ignored him and continued to beat the Dining Area up. "Bonnie! Please listen to me!" Like earlier, he wasn't given any attention. At that moment, Freddy remembered something. He took out a slightly beaten up plush bunny. It was light purple, it had black button eyes, and it had a lighter purple tail. "Look!"

Getting annoyed by Freddy's badgering, Bonnie looked at Freddy with his black (with a tiny white dot) eyes. He took a good look at the stuffed animal in Freddy's hands. Afterwards, his eyes returned to normal before he started crying tears of joy and sadness.

"Cottontail?!" Bonnie said while snatching the stuffed bunny from Freddy's hands. He snuggled that toy like he hadn't seen it in years (which was actually the case). "I thought I lost you! How did you find him?"

"I found him lying in one of the Backstage's drawers. I meant to give him back sooner, but I wanted to surprise you. Now seemed like a better time than any other," Freddy explained. With that, Bonnie's smile turned into a frown.

"Mike was right. I don't deserve to have awesome people like you for friends. I'm the most selfish asshole on the planet," Bonnie stated.

"That is not true! Bonnie, you know better than to think that. Speaking of Mike, I believe he wants to tell you something important," Freddy rebutted. Mike walked up and began to speak.

"What I said earlier was uncalled for. No one should ever be reminded of how horribly their parents treated them. I'm a douche for even thinking such disgusting thoughts. I bet you won't forgive me, which I'll completely understand," Mike apologized. Bonnie hesitated to say something before accepting his apology. Even if they weren't the bestest of friends, he could never truly hate the night guard. To honor their somewhat fixed relationship, they shared a hug.

Just as they did that, slow clapping could be heard.

"I gotta say. That had to be the sappiest thing I've ever seen. How despicable," Goldie commented.

"Where did you put Chica?!" Foxy inquired.

"Hmm... oh right! Ms. Chicadee is right here," Goldie said before presenting a tied up Chica. She was dangling over a bowl of boiling pizza sauce. Before Foxy could take a step, Goldie warned that a simple footstep could bring her closer to a burning (and kind of ironic) demise.

"But you were about to... do some things to her," Mike reminded while blushing from the thought of Goldie doing it with Chica.

"You humans are so stupid! You actually believed I had romantic feelings for her? I hate her just as much as the rest of you," Goldie explained. "Just accept defeat, and your punishment won't be as painful." As the fellas raised their hands in defeat, Mike looked around the Dining Area. "It's about time you came to your senses." Just as Goldie said that, Mike got a crazy yet clever idea.

"Like you ever did," Mike scoffed before snatching Foxy's hook and cutting the rope that kept Chica from falling into the bowl. Of course, the animatronic fox was caught off guard. He watched as Chica fell into the bowl.

"WHAT THE FU-" Foxy screamed before Mike shushed him.

"See for yourself," Mike stated while pointing at the bowl. Seconds later, Chica popped out without a scratch. However, she was covered in pizza sauce.

"This'll take forever to wash off," Chica complained. Foxy grew ecstatic as he jumped in and gave the chicken a bear hug.

"Why aren't you boiling to a crisp?!" Goldie yelled.

"Silly Goldie. Everyone knows that it takes more heat than that to boil an animatronic," Mike explained before pinning Goldie to the ground. "Turn them back now!"

"Or what?! Are you gonna beat me to a pulp?" Goldie belittled. As he said that, Mike took out an oversized butterfly net. Goldie gulped as he realized the danger he was in. "Okay! You win." With the snap of a finger, the Fazbear gang were adults once again. "But I swear to you, I'll be back. And I will get my satisfaction." And just like that, he vanished for the time being.

"That was close. I can't believe you actually did that," Foxy sighed in relief. "How did you know?"

"What can I say? Chica's an excellent chef," Mike admitted, which caused the chicken to blush. "Now Bonnie, I believe you have something to confess." At first, the bunny was confused. After some thinking, he remembered that he was kind of responsible for all of the nonsense that went down.

"You're gonna hate me for saying this, but... I knew everything that was gonna go down tonight. And I was too ignorant to tell any of you. I'm sorry for being stupid," Bonnie apologized. Chica walked up to Bonnie and pimp smacked him. Who knew Chica could pull off a stunt like that? "I deserved that."

"You have no idea about all of the crap that monster has put me through! But, like always, I can never stay mad at you," Chica said.

"So, are we cool now?" Bonnie asked. Chica stood silent for a few seconds before responding with a kick to his crotch. He collapsed while squealing in pain.

"Now we are," Chica answered as everyone except Bonnie laughed their butts off.

Meanwhile, Goldie was back in his headquarters. He sat there, thinking all sorts of horrific thoughts about Mike.

"You may have won this time, but the next time I show up, you'll wish that you never applied for the job," Goldie threatened as he began to come up with the ultimate plan.


	17. That Origins Arc: Freddy Part 1

Chapter 17: That Origins Arc: Freddy Part 1

**Freddy's POV**

They say when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Even at the age of five minutes, I had always skipped the first part and started at the second. For those who aren't as skilled in conveying figurative language, my previous statement can easily be translated to, "I've been spoiled since I was born." Considering that my father was the owner of a legendary business, it would only be logical if I took a hold of some cash.

Like I explained earlier, more times than not, my parents spoiled me. And because I was their only child, the amount of pampering increased tenfold. Even if I just wanted to be treated like any other kid, they wouldn't give me that pleasure. To make my indulgent shell more obvious, I was forced to look sharp at every waking moment. I didn't have anything against looking tidy. To be honest, I was (and still am) fairly obsessive when it came to cleanliness. However, those suits they spent thousands of dollars on weren't always fun to wear. I admired a snazzy suit as much as the next gentleman, but no decent individual should ever have to wear one 24/7. Because of my above average size, I would sometimes feel constrained in the chest. I'd be lucky if I could have a button or two unbuttoned.

Sadly, despite the fact that the treatment my parents gave me would make any child happy, my relationship with them was mediocre. All of the love they presented me was done through currency. Sure, the summer vacations we went on had their affection shown through more than money. But, those vacations were the only times I actually bonded with my parents. When we weren't traveling the world on some cruise ship, they'd be working their hinds off. Being the owner of one of the biggest industries was a time consumer. The fact that my mother was his assistant didn't make matters any better. I only got to be in the same room as them in the morning. Even then, they'd still be doing business through their phones.

But, despite their busy lives, I still got the care I deserved. Albeit through a service man named Vinny Winston. He was this slender black bear with equally black eyes that sported an adequate tuxedo. If the typical person was careless, they'd think that he was a darker and slimmer version of my modern-day self.

Because Vinny was hugely responsible for my well being, he's the one I did most of my bonding with. He was always cheerful whenever I made myself visible. We would always do fun activities with one another. Even on my dreariest days, he always brightened things up. He might not have been related to me in any way, but he made me feel like he was.

In an abridged fashion, my first few years on this planet were alright. Sadly, like everything else, those times of blissfulness came to an end when I was 7-years old. At the time, Vinny was getting me ready for bed.

"Good night, Freddy," he said in a soothing voice before kissing my forehead. "See you in the morning."

"Good night," I said right back as he walked out of my bedroom and shut the door behind him. Not too long after that, my eyelids began to droop. Three minutes later, I was asleep. My memory on that dream is kind of fuzzy, but I can never forget the last part. It was a dream where I was a king. Right by my side was Vinny. In the midst of the dream, we were battling against an evil king. Near the end of it, the ending of my life seemed apparent when the evil king had his sword over my throat. Yeah, I was a pretty imaginative kid.

Anyway, as I closed my eyes and feared the worst, the sword wasn't touching my throat anymore. The next thing I saw was Vinny beating the snot out of that king.

After giving that monster a good beating, Vinny threatened, "If I ever see you hurting my king again, I'll make you wish you were never born!" The king took those words to heart and surrendered. Sooner than later, I found myself in Vinny's arms.

"Thanks, Vinny! I thought I was done for," I praised while crying tears of joy.

"I'm just doing my-" Vinny said before a loud bang could be heard. However, that didn't come from the dream. I woke up with a start.

"What was that?!" I thought as panic began to set in. While I laid in my bed, I could hear my mother screaming.

"Let me go!" my dad yelled before I heard a heavy thud. It didn't take me long to figure out that somebody was hurting my parents. I got out of bed, grabbed a baseball bat, and tiptoed to my door. I slightly opened it and peeked out. What I saw next rendered me speechless.

Vinny lied on the floor with blood leaking out of his stomach. All common sense went out the window as I ran to his side.

"Vinny! Why are you bleeding?!" I asked anxiously.

"Freddy... what are you doing? Run," he grunted before coughing blood.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I screamed while attempting to carry him. It was no use, considering that he was three times my size.

"Freddy... I'm afraid my time is up," Vinny groaned while coughing up more blood.

"What do you mean?" I queried.

"I... I don't think I'm... gonna make it," he stammered as he began to cry.

"Don't say that! You're gonna be okay!" I cried.

"Freddy... you know better... than to say that," he said as his voice began to strain.

"Please don't die! I'm not ready to lose you!" I begged while tears came out like waterfalls.

"I'm sorry," Vinny apologized while hugging me one last time. "But remember this. No matter what happens... I... I'll always keep you safe. I love you... Freddy." And just like that, his heart stopped. I sat there and bawled my eyes out. I cried for several seconds before I heard my father screaming some more. As soon as that happened, I went from sad to angry like the flip of a switch. I grasped on my bat's handle and got ready to bash someone's head in. I was out for blood.

I walked down the stairs and saw my parents with guns to their heads. I also noticed some blood dripping down my father's face. However, not a single ounce of vengeful bravery left me. I quickly disposed of the crooks holding a gun to my parents' heads. Afterwards, anyone that got in my path got their skulls cracked open. Eventually, me and my parents were the only conscious beings in the living room.

"Freddy! When did you learn to fight like that?" my mother asked. I examined the destruction I caused.

"Just now," I answered as the sound of slow applause could be heard.

"What do we have here? A mere child made my minions his bitches? You two taught him well," a dark purple bear wondered while putting an end to his clapping. Unexpectedly, he had a gun in his hand. "But I'm afraid our little game ends now."

"Who are you?" I inquired. "And why are you doing this?"

"Freddy Jr, is it? There's something you need to know about your old folks," the menacing bear stated. "They aren't who they appear to be."

"Don't listen to him. He's telling you lies," my father demanded.

"How will he ever know if it's a lie if he never hears it?" the purple bear asked. "For years, these despicable excuses for business people have been stealing from me for years. I just want what's rightfully mine."

"Shaf, we've discussed this a million times. The company was my idea! You just want the money for yourself!" my father pointed out. Suddenly, a bullet made its way into my dad's foot.

"DAD!" I screamed while running for his aide.

"You were always so dumb, Fred. You always did stuff without thinking of the consequences," Shaf revealed. "If you know what's good for you, give me my damn money!"

"Leave my dad alone, you bully!" I shouted while gripping onto my bat.

"How cute. Papa's boy is gonna stop me. Lord, have mercy on me," Shaf mockingly stated. Soon, he had his gun pointed at me. Thankfully, when he took a shot at me, it barely missed me. I'm positive he did that on purpose. "Don't make me laugh!" At that point, I was sick of Shaf's attitude. Within seconds, my bat came into contact with his legs. "You little brat!" As I got a good grip on my bat once more, Shaf took out a crowbar and prepared to do battle.

Our battle began with each of us taking a swing. My bat and his crowbar collided several times. It was just like those fencing matches me and Vinny had (only a lot more dangerous). I managed to whack him a few times, which only aggravated him some more. As things seemed to go well for me, the purple bear saw an opening and tripped me. Just like the dream I had earlier, I was pinned to the ground with the crowbar touching my throat.

"I gotta admit. For someone who hasn't even reached the double digits, you certainly left quite the impression," Shaf admitted. "Such a waste of talent. And to think, you could've been my right hand man." I spat on his face to show my distaste. "That tears it!" He raised his crowbar as I prepared for one horrific beating. However, before he could land the lethal blow, he shook violently as he got the shock of his life (literally). Afterwards, he fell to the floor and laid unconscious. I looked up and saw my mother holding a taser. I got up and ran into her arms.

"Thank you," I said.

"That's what mothers are for," she explained while cleaning me up. At that moment, I remembered that Vinny was murdered in cold blood. As I did, I began to cry. "What's wrong?"

"It's Vinny. He... he's gone," I replied.

"I know. I'm sorry we didn't save him. Come here," she apologized while hugging me even tighter. We let out enough tears to fill a pond.

The next day, me and my mom took a trip to the hospital. Thankfully, my dad didn't suffer from anything too major. Though he was gonna have trouble walking for a bit. Once he became a free man again, the first thing we did was take all our belongings and moved to a new city. Although Shaf was locked up in prison, my mother didn't feel safe in our old city anymore. Within weeks, we got out of there and never went back.


	18. That Origins Arc: Freddy Part 2

Chapter 18: That Origins Arc: Freddy Part 2

**Freddy's POV**

The trip to our new home was far from appeasing. I was still distraught over the loss of my only friend. One would think that being a rich kid would get the attention of other kids. That was the problem; those kids only paid attention to me because of my wealth. In fact, there were several occasions where some sneaky kid would try to steal my allowance. Fortunately, I was smart enough to blow their cover before they could even snatch a penny. Also, the fact that this was the first time we moved didn't really make things better. I understood why we had to leave, but I didn't want to.

When my father noticed the sadness plastered on my face, he told me, "Cheer up, son. I promise that you'll like our new house." Because the sadness had taken full control of my behavior, I didn't respond. "What is that boy's deal?! I've tried everything, but he still ignores me!"

"He's still upset about Vinny dying," my mother replied.

"That's it? If you wanted a new servant, why didn't you just ask?" my father wondered. That snapped me out of my sulking and replaced it with blistering fury.

"You bitch! Vinny was my friend! You can't just buy me a new servant and expect me to be happy!" I screamed as tears of sadness and anger poured out of my eyes. My parents were shocked by my sudden outburst. My father even went as far as slamming on the brakes.

"Care to repeat that?" my father asked angrily. I could've sworn I saw fire in his eyes. However, I was blinded by my own anger to even care.

"You heard me!" I said relentlessly. I didn't care if he punished me. Nobody insulted Vinny and got away with it.

"Don't you get smart on me! Don't think I won't ground you!" my dad threatened.

"Go ahead! See if I care! It's not like you ever cared about me or Vinny!" I dared as my blood was boiling. At that point, my dad was sick of my attitude. He got out of his seat and opened his door. He proceeded to open the door to my left and forced me out. Of course, I resisted to the best of my ability. Unfortunately, my dad was too strong. He dragged me by my arms without mercy.

Once we were several feet from the car, he took out a belt and whipped me. I cried in agony as I could feel my bottom getting redder.

After a few whips, he said, "Listen to me, you little shit! You will not disrespect me like that! You're lucky I didn't bring an actual whip. If you know what's good for you, I wouldn't pull a stunt like that again." Afterwards, he shoved me to the ground before telling me to get back to the car. I sat there and cried tears of pain, sadness, and anger. That was the first time my parents physically punished me. Of course, that only sparked the hatred I had for my father. Soon, I got up and went back to the car. We remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

I was thankful that we were only an hour away from our new home. It may not have been as big as our old home, but it was still pretty spacious. I didn't even bother to explore it as I ran straight for my new room. Thankfully, my new room came equipped with a lock. I locked the door behind me, laid on my bed, and let all of my emotions run free. I alternated from sad to angry to vengeance like I was on some emotional roller coaster.

Thirty minutes into my meltdown, I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Honey. Can I come in?" I heard my mother ask. Because I didn't want to be rude, I got out of bed and let her in. She flinched from my messy demeanor. I didn't need a mirror to show me that I was a mental wreck.

"I'm sorry if I look horrible," I apologized like I expected her to get onto me for how I looked.

"It's okay. Your appearance is the least of my issues," my mother reassured.

"Are you going to yell at me?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "You were right."

"About what?" I inquired.

"What you said on the way here. You had every right to be mad at your father. What he said and did to you was stupid and cruel. I know how much you cared for Vinny. We've been discussing it for the past few minutes. We know we can't make up for Vinny's death, but we'll try our best to get as close as we can. Can you forgive your father, even if he doesn't truly deserve it?" my mom explained. I started feeling guilty for thinking horrible thoughts about my father. Sure, he may have beaten me for no reason. However, he was still my father. I couldn't hate him if I tried. I know where I got my forgiveness from.

"Yes. I forgive him. But only a little," I sighed.

"You're such a sweet boy," she complimented while hugging me. "But you're still grounded for cursing."

"Fair enough," I said before we separated. I was all by myself once again. Because I cheered up a bit, I decided to give this new place a chance. Once I was cleaned up, I got out of my room and did some exploring.


End file.
